Operation: NIGHTMARE
by sstoons3425
Summary: After a mission to Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land, Numbuh 3 starts having strange dreams. She can't explain why she would suddenly start having them. No one can. Now she must use them to save her teammates before its too late!
1. Mission to the Park

**Hey I'm back with a new story! It's not that exciting yet, but as the chapters go on it will get better. And you know I'm not that sure about this one so... Well anyways, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own KND. Simple.**

**

* * *

**

Operation: **N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.**

**N**ow  
**I**mpossible  
**G**etting  
**H**ours  
**T**o  
**M**eet  
**A**ccidental  
**R**ealistic  
**E**motions

**Chapter 1: Mission to the Park**

As the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. flew overhead, the five kids inside of it eagerly awaited for it land. One of them was especially excited to get this mission done. If you guessed Numbuh Three, or Kuki, then you're right. The team was on their way to Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land because the Delightful Children were not letting anyone else in the park since it was their birthday. Although Global Command couldn't quite understand why they decided to have their birthday there, Sector V agreed to go on the mission. And somehow Numbuh Three had convinced Numbuh One to let them stay after they were done with the mission and hang out for a little while.

Numbuh Three couldn't sit still. At the moment, she was squirming around in her seat just thinking of all the fun they were going to have at the park when they finished the mission. _Ooh! We can go to Sharing and Caring Mountain! And then we can go on the Pretty Puppy Roller Coaster! Oh and maybe Panda's Peachy Parlor will be open and we can go in there too and have sooper extra fun!_ She ended hugging herself tightly and her smile was as big as ever. Then, she threw her hands up in the air and let out a squeal of excitement.

Numbuh Four, who was sitting across from her on the other side of the ship, noticed this. "Ugh! What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Numbuh Three turned around to face him. "Nothing's wrong with me silly! I'm just excited to go the bestest place ever!"

Numbuh Four rolled his eyes. "Bestest place eva? Ah could think of a bazillion places that's bettah than where we're goin'."

"No place is better than Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land!" Numbuh Three said with a huge smile on her face.

Numbuh Four, knowing that he wouldn't get her to change her mind no matter how many times he tried to tell her that no, Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land was NOT the best place in the world, turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wateva. Ah still can't believe Numbuh One agreed ta let us stay afterwards." _What a disaster that's gonna be,_ he thought.

Numbuh Five, who was sitting not too far away from Numbuh Four, heard what was being said between them. She smirked at her fellow two operatives. _Typical Numbuh Four. Always looking for a reason to talk to her. Maybe one day soon those two will get together... _she thought.

Numbuh Three ignored Numbuh Four's opinion and giggled instead. She knew that it was the best place in the world and that's what mattered. She turned around in her seat and stared out at the clouds daydreaming about all the fun she could imagine.

They reached the park in no time. Numbuh Two gently lowered the ship a few feet from the park entrance. Everyone grabbed their weapons and got out of the ship. Numbuh Three couldn't contain her excitement and was the first one out yelling, "Yay! Fun time! What should we do first?"

"Numbuh Three! We are on a mission! Remember?" Numbuh One shouted, taking his place in front of everybody else.

"Oh yeah…" She looked down to the sidewalk with a sad look on her face, but then perked up again. "But we are staying right?" She then ran over to Numbuh One and grabbed his arm and jumped up and down. "You promised! You promised! You promised!" (A/N: like in TURNIP)

At first Numbuh One couldn't remember ever agreeing to such a thing. But then it hit him. How could he possibly forget?

**Flashback:**

Numbuhs 1-5 were sitting in the mission briefing room where Numbuh One was giving them information on the Delightful Children's birthday. And as soon as the words, 'Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land' escaped his mouth, Numbuh Three's pleads began.

"AAAHHHH! Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land! That's the bestest place ever! Oh we have to stay and play a while!"

"Numbuh Three this is a mission! Not a time for you to goof off and do anything you want at the park!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pwetty please!"

"NO!"

"Pwetty please with Rainbow Monkeys on top?"

"What part of 'NO' don't you understand?"

Numbuh Three then began to feel the tears build up in her eyes. "B-b-but… I just wanted all of us to have a little fun during our mission!" As soon as the last word was said, a fountain of tears emerged.

"Ugh! Alright! Maybe AFTER we're done we'll stay. But only for a little while!" Numbuh One said out of annoyance more than anything. _Just stop crying! The last thing I need is a headache! _He thought to himself.

**End flashback**

"Yes. Fine. Whatever! Look can we just get on with the mission?"

Numbuh One then led the team inside the park. Everything looked normal. Until you saw that the place was almost deserted. _That's funny_… thought Numbuh One, _If they weren't letting anyone in here, then why would the gates be open?_

Just then 5 monotone voices could be heard from a short distance. "Oh there you are Kids Next Dumb! We thought you would show up much earlier since you just seem to _love_ to destroy our birthday plans. No matter. Kicking your butts should be just as…_delightful_."

All of a sudden, all of the gates closed. All of the exit points were blocked. In other words, there was no way they could escape. They were trapped in the park with the Delightful Children…

* * *

**Review? Please tell me what you think and I'll continue if you want! :)**


	2. What? No Cake?

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I wasn't that sure I was going to continue but you guys changed my mind! Thanks a bunch! Well anyway…here's the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What? No Cake?**

"Ok so since we love to destroy your plans so much, then why don't you break the tradition and give us the cake for once?"

"Why, Nigel. You are mistaken. There is no cake."

"Psh. Yeah right! You've always had a cake every single year! Don't think you can get rid of us just because you're telling us there is no cake!"

"Um, Numbuh One?" Numbuh Two said from behind. "We kinda can't leave this place since all the gates are up…" He said in a matter of fact tone. Numbuh One only glared at him.

"I know that Numbuh Two. I'm just trying to get them to tell us where the cake is so we can get it and get out of here."

The Delightful Children smirked at the leader. "You keep thinking that Nigel. You keep that attitude up and we'll see who gets out of here!"

The Delightful Children had quickly disappeared behind a huge tent which was probably used for a variety of games.

"Hey get back here and fight you Delightful Creeps!" Numbuh Four shouted. He was eager to get to fight the Delightful Children despite their current location.

"Oh…don't worry…" came the awaited response, "We're not going anywhere!" The quintet had reappeared about 5 seconds later in one of their monstrous machines. This one had 4 wheels, like a car, instead of the usual legs that most of their machines had. On the top there was a dome shaped bubble, in which the Delightful Children were held. On the front, in big bold letters was '**RRIDM II**'.

_RRIDM II? _Numbuh One thought,_ What is that supposed to mean?_ He soon found out that his question would soon be answered by none other than the Delightful Children.

"So? How do you like our new machine? It's an upgraded version of the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine two! Father had it upgraded specially for this battle!" A maniacal laughter followed.

"Hah! Upgraded Shmupgraded! We're still gonna beat your butts!" Numbuh Four shouted.

The Delightful Children stopped their laughing. "You better watch your mouth. Or else you just might get hurt!"

Just then 2 claws shot out from both sides of the machine and went to grab the Kids Next Door operatives.

"Duck!" Numbuh Five shrieked. They all managed to duck down in time, as the claw passed right over their heads. Then they all spread out.

Numbuh One went off to the right along with Numbuh Five. Numbuhs Two, Three and Four went off towards the other side.

"Kids Next Door," Numbuh One shouted, raising his weapon, "Battlestations!"

As they all started firing their weapons, Numbuh One looked to his left. "Numbuh Two! Search the machine for weak spots! We'll cover you!" He figured that two people per claw was enough and they needed to search for weak spots so just in case bad happened, they could bring down the Delightful Children quicker.

Numbuh Two gave a thumbs up back to him showing that he understood his leaders command. He ran towards the back of the machine unnoticed since the Delightful Children were occupied controlling the two claws.

Both Numbuhs One and Five and Three and Four had a hard time dodging the claws that came for them. Their weapons seemed to have no affect whatsoever on them, so the Delightful Children were able to easily guide the claws anywhere they wanted them to go. And since they could go almost anywhere, they had to keep dodging the claws whenever it came after them which was getting tiring.

After a little more of dodging and trying to keep the claw away from each other, the Delightful Children had somehow managed to knock Numbuh Four off his feet and onto the ground and at the same time knock Numbuh Three's weapon out of her hands.

"Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Three had been worried about her fallen teammate so had paid no attention to the claw that was coming back around for her. And in a matter of seconds, the claw had grabbed her from behind and held her with a tight grip.

Numbuh Four, who was just getting back on his feet from the impact, took a couple of seconds to take in what had happened so quickly in such a short amount of time. And when he did he was of course, angry.

"'EY! Give back Numbuh Three!"

"Or else what?" the Delightful Children answered, "It's not like you can hurt us from inside here!"

Numbuh Four didn't want to try and hit the claw with his weapon anymore since he was afraid he might accidentally hit Numbuh Three, so he turned to his leader for help.

Numbuh One upon seeing Numbuh Four's look, shouted to Numbuh Two. "Numbuh Two! Have you found anything back there?"

Numbuh Two stepped out from behind the machine and shouted, "There's nothing back here that looks like a weak spot. No batteries, wires, loose parts, nothing. I'd say our best bet is to try and crack the glass!" He indicated to the dome that the Delightful Children were kept.

"You heard him!" Numbuh One shouted to his remaining teammates. "Numbuh Five I'll take of this claw. You go help Numbuh Four to try and crack that glass!"

"Roger that boss!" Numbuh Five ran over to where Numbuh Four stood.

"Hang on Numbuh Three, we're going to get you out of there!" Numbuh Five shouted as she took her place next to Numbuh Four. Numbuh Three had attempted to get out of the claw's grasp but with no such luck. She stopped and watched Numbuhs Four and Five as they tried to break the glass.

Numbuh Five took aim at the glass and fired her weapon at it. Fortunately, she was able to break the glass a little.

"Hey, you're not supposed to do that!" the Delightful Children yelled at her.

"Oh, yeah?" she said with an evil grin. "Watch us!"

Numbuh Four then took his weapon and shot the glass with it, breaking even more of it.

"Stop that!" The Delightful Children were angry, and that couldn't have made Numbuh Four happier.

"One more should do it. Ready Numbuh Five?"

"Ready." Came her reply.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" They both fired their weapons at the same time and this time, the glass had broken completely. Once the glass had been broken, the two claws had suddenly stopped working and the one holding Numbuh Three dropped her.

Numbuh Four dropped his weapon and ran over to where he thought Numbuh Three would land. And thankfully, he was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Hey are yeh alright?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and blushed at their current position. "I am now."

The compliment had made him blush too. "Heh… Well that's good. Ah'm glad yeh're not hurt." Feeling awkward, he put her down on the ground.

The Delightful Children, shocked that they were defeated so easily, decided to leave the park since they no longer had the protection of their glass bubble, and could easily be targeted.

As soon as they left, a huge crowd of people came into the park. Most of them girls. Apparently they had gathered outside the park seeing as they heard all the commotion. They thanked the Kids Next Door and went on their way to enjoy the park. The people who ran the rides and games also came back so everyone was able to enjoy the park to its full enjoyment now that the Delightful Children were gone.

"Well Numbuh Three, as I promised, we will all stay here a while ok?" Numbuh One said.

"YAY!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

Numbuh Four turned to her. "So… Are yeh ready ta have some fun or what?"

"Huh? But I thought you hate this place, silly!"

"Ah know. But yeh don't." He smiled at her.

She blushed and giggled to herself. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He replied and took her hand. "Come on."

As they walked off together Numbuh Five couldn't help but smile at them for the second time that day.

"Aww… And I was looking forward to having Numbuh Four around so I wouldn't hate this place alone…" Numbuh Two commented.

"Oh let them spend some time together. The three of us will do something together instead."

* * *

**Sorry about the battle. I didn't really know how to do a battle scene…but I tried. I hope it wasn't too bad… The next chapter will be about all the rides and stuff they do. Any suggestions?**


	3. Fun Rides and A Night Show

**Sorry for the long wait! I just had a lot going on lately, but hopefully things will settle down a bit. I felt really bad that it took me this long to update, so I made this long. Well, to me it's long. Well here you go! Chap. 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Simple.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Fun Rides and A Night Show**

Numbuhs Three and Four, still hand in hand, walked towards the center of the park when Numbuh Three thought of something.

"Hey Numbuh Four?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you want to spend your time in the park with me? I mean I didn't force you to or anything, and I know you don't like it here, so…?"

Numbuh Four blushed. "Well Ah wanted ta do somethin' nice for ya." Numbuh Three looked surprised at his comment and he took full notice of it. "Well ya know…since it was kinda my fault that the Delightful Children got yeh in the first place. Ah should've been more careful."

Numbuh Three let go of his hand so she could face him. "Wally…" He looked up at her surprised that she used his first name this time. "We were getting tired. It's not your fault. I should have held on to my weapon a little tighter. So it's my fault too. And besides… You saved me didn't you?" She giggled and blushed as she watched his face turn pink once again. "Thank you." She said as she gave him a slight hug. "Now come on. I promise I'll try and pick stuff you will like too okay?"

And with that she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the biggest, fastest roller coaster in the whole park.

The line for the Mega Monkey roller coaster wasn't that long when they arrived at its entrance. There were a few people in front of them. It wasn't that short where you could get on right away, but it wasn't the kind of line where you would have to wait a long time either. They would probably get on the ride in the next 5 minutes. As they got on the line for the ride, Numbuh Four noticed that Numbuh Three looked a little nervous.

"'Ey Numbuh Three are yeh alright?"

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine."

Even though she said she was fine, Numbuh Four didn't think that she was. He took a look at the ride they were getting ready to go on. He saw a kart of kids go down a huge drop and they all screamed. It was going pretty fast. He saw that Numbuh Three was also looking at the kart that had just dropped. She had a scared look on her face.

"It's okay if yeh scared. Ah understand if yeh are."

"I'm not scared." She took a deep breath and let it out again. "Just a little nervous. Out of all the times that I've been here, I never went on this ride before."

Numbuh Four grew confused. "And why's that?" He figured that a big rainbow monkey fan like her would have gone on every single ride in the park at least once.

"Well…it's just that…" She found it hard to go on. She was a little embarrassed that she had told him that she'd never been on the ride before, but it felt good to tell somebody about it. Especially one of her best friends. "I've gone on the other roller coasters here but I've never gone on any that go upside down or this fast. I watched it a couple of times but I just didn't think I'd be able to handle it alone."

Numbuh Four was shocked. She was afraid to go on alone? But wait. Did that mean that since he was with her she was a little less scared of going on? Would she have gone on with Numbuhs 1, 2 or 5? If he wasn't with her right now, would she ever have gone on? So many questions formed in his head, but decided to ignore them for now.

"Well…it'll be okay. Yeh're not alone this time."

Numbuh Three smiled. "I know."

A short while after, they were at the front of the line.

"Ready Kuki?"

Numbuh Three took a deep breath. "Yup." But she was secretly more nervous now that she was just about to get on the ride.

"Here. Ah'll get in first so yeh don't 'ave to be on the end alright?"

Numbuh Three smiled again, surprised he was being considerate. "Thanks Wally."

She got in after him and they buckled up, waiting for everyone else to do likewise. As Numbuh Three was waiting for the ride to start, she suddenly noticed how close she was to Numbuh Four. It made her blush just thinking about it.

"Still nervous?" Numbuh Four asked her as the ride gave a jolt, signaling to its passengers that the ride had now begun.

"A little."

"Don't be. Ah'm right here." He said as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

Numbuh Three blushed again. "Thanks. I feel a little better now."

And she really did too. Just the thought of being so close to him made her feel better and less afraid of what was coming. She smiled as they went up the hill, preparing for a long dip down. As soon as it came she was screaming, along with a lot of other kids on the ride as well. But it was out of happiness, not fear.

She saw Numbuh Four put his arms up in the air as they were falling and she followed suit. The upside down part of the ride she didn't even notice. She was having so much fun on a ride she thought she would never go on. The speed of the ride didn't matter either. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Even though she was having so much fun, there were other kids waiting to go on so it had to end.

The ride came to a halt and the kids slowly got off, some of them saying, "Let's go again!" or "That was AWESOME!"

Numbuh Three stepped out of the kart, Numbuh Four following.

"So…what did yeh think of the ride Kuki?"

Her response surprised him. "I loved it! I can't believe I was even scared in the first place!"

Numbuh Four laughed. "See? What'd Ah tell ya? No big deal! So what do yeh want ta do now?"

"Hmm…" Numbuh Three had to think. She didn't want to pick anything too girly that he would dislike. "How about bumper cars?"

"They 'ave that here?"

"Of course silly! Now come on."

As they walked over towards the bumper cars, Numbuh Four wondered why Numbuh Three chose that big a ride to start with so he decided to ask her.

"Hey… Um… Kuki?" he asked. _Why do Ah keep callin' her by her first name?_

"Yeah?" came her reply.

"How come yeh picked the biggest rollah coastah in the park ta go on first? Why didn't yeh pick somethin' smallah and work yeh way up to it?"

The question had surprised her. She didn't expect him to ask her about that. But nonetheless, she answered him. "Well… I figured since that's the fastest, and the one I was most scared to go on, I figured that if I could handle that, then I can handle anything else."

Her answer startled him. He didn't think that she would think so logically about it. He was surprised but said nothing about it.

Soon enough, they came across the bumper cars.

"Ready to be beaten Wally?"

"Beaten? Ha! In yeh dreams! Bring it!"

They were both so anxious to see who would get tossed around more, so they ran to the entrance.

Numbuh Four had to admit, even though he was actually enjoying his time with Numbuh Three, he wasn't so thrilled to see that all of the 'cars' were rainbow monkeys. But it was Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugarland after all. What did he expect?

The line for the bumper cars was not long at all so they got to go right in. Numbuh Three ran, or more accurately, skipped, her way over to a blue rainbow monkey car, while Numbuh Four stared quite disgusted at them before settling himself into a red rainbow monkey car. While other kids piled into the remaining cars, Numbuh Three shot Numbuh Four a challenging look. That look could only mean one thing: she had done this many times before and was confident in her abilities.

_Oh crud! She probably knows what she's goin' ta do, and Ah don't! Wait! What am Ah thinkin'? Ah don't lose! Especially ta a bunch of girls!_

As he was busy thinking, he didn't notice that everybody else had begun to move. He didn't realize it until he was slammed into a nearby wall by Numbuh Three.

She giggled and said, "You better pay attention Wally! Or else you'll never get me!"

Numbuh Four growled and turned away from the wall and pointed himself directly at Numbuh Three and hit her.

Numbuh Three, surprised that he had recovered and got control of his car so fast, backed away just in time to not get hit by Numbuh Four a second time.

"Ah'm gonna get yeh fa that!"

"We'll see about that!"

Numbuhs Three and Four kept chasing each other around the rink. They usually kept the same pattern: one of them would hit the other and then retreat before they could get hit back. But eventually the other would get hit and it would start all over again. They didn't even notice any of the other kids that were in the room with them. All they saw was each other.

Eventually, their time hitting each other had to end, and as soon as it did, Numbuh Three began bragging.

"I hit you more times than you hit me! I win! I win!"

"No yeh didn't!"

"I did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Instead of arguing back with her, like he usually would, Numbuh Four decided to drop it. "Okay! Fine! So yeh did! Let's just do somethin' else now all right?"

Numbuh Three was shocked. Numbuh Four didn't like losing. That she knew. But she _never _thought she would hear him admit defeat.

"Uh okay, Wally. Here why don't you pick something now?" She hoped that by letting him pick what they would do next, that he wouldn't feel as bad as he was right now about losing to her.

And it worked. Numbuh Four softened a bit. _She's lettin' meh choose now? Sweet! _Numbuh Four looked around. He wanted whatever he picked to be something Numbuh Three would enjoy too.

"Hmm… How about that rollah coastah?"

He pointed to the roller coaster that was right next to the bumper cars.

"Sure! That's one of my favorites!"

This roller coaster wasn't as big or as fast as the Mega Monkey, but it was still a worthwhile roller coaster to go on. This particular one was famous for all of its dips. The whole ride was practically going up hills, then taking a steep dip downwards. When you got to the top of the hill, you could see the bottom of the dip and the beginning of the next hill so it was very exciting and enjoyable to go on.

Numbuhs Three and Four got on the ride waiting for it to start. Waiting to feel that rush and thrill of a roller coaster.

"So…uh are you gonna tell him that he's no good at this?"

"Nuh-uh! Numbuh Five ain't gonna do that! Maybe you should tell him."

"Me? But you're second in command. You do it!"

"Yeah. You're right. I AM second in command. So that means you should do it!"

"But… I don't wanna get him mad… He's gonna get mad at me if I do it…"

Numbuh Five sighed. She looked over at Numbuh One who was trying probably for the hundredth time to get a ping pong ball into a fish bowl. He was no good at it and it showed. Why he was trying this particular game over and over again was beyond Numbuh Five. There were a lot of other games to play, but Numbuh One insisted that they stay and play until he got it in.

"Look. Why don't we just let him play? We can just sit here and relax. I'm sure we won't be here too much longer. Numbuh One would want to leave soon." _And he has to get the ball in sooner or later. Right?_

"Wow that was so fun Wally! We should go on again!"

As soon as the roller coaster had come to a complete stop and they got off, Numbuh Three was really happy.

"Yeh really want ta go on again?"

"Yeah! If that's alright with you."

"Yeah its fine. Ah really liked this one anyway."

Numbuh Four was amazed that he actually liked a ride in a place that he thought he would never be in. _The rides are so much different than Ah expected. Ah thought they were all goin' ta be stupid, girly rides that Ah would have ta force myself ta go on. But Ah was wrong. They are just like any ordinary rides yeh could find in any fair or amusement park…_

And that's not the only thing he noticed. He noticed that Numbuh Three had an adventurous side to her. A side that he had never really known, or seen before. And he really didn't know why, but he liked it.

_What am Ah thinking? Did Ah just think that Ah like her? No. It was just a part of her. But still… A part of her is still her. Ugh… This place is finally gettin' ta my head. _He shook the thought and prepared to get on the ride once more. As soon as the ride had started, he forgot all about his thoughts and felt only the rush and excitement a roller coaster can bring. They both did.

When the ride was over, Numbuh Four was shocked that she didn't want to go on again. Instead, she said she wanted to do something else.

They started to walk away from the ride, when Numbuh Three's eyes lit up as she saw what was not too far from her.

"Hey Wally do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

For some reason, Numbuh Four felt a little nervous about that. "F-Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah! Come on! It will be fun!"

As she pulled him over to the Ferris wheel, Numbuh Four only got more nervous as they approached it. He didn't know if he was blushing before, but now he knew he definitely was.

As soon as they started to move, for some reason, he felt scared. And for reasons unknown to him, he moved closer to Numbuh Three. And he was close enough to her to start with! But Numbuh Three didn't seem to mind. She seemed to be enjoying her time. The only thing she did was smile at him.

_Well at least she doesn't seem ta mind. _He thought. He decided that if she was comfortable, then he should be too. So he forced himself to relax and stared out blankly in front of him.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful Wally?"

"Huh?" he said snapping out of his daydream.

"The sunset. It's really pretty."

She was staring quite admirably at the sunset before them and he did too. And that's when he noticed that they had stopped moving. And that he and Numbuh Three were stuck at the top. He really didn't care for sunsets that much. But, then again, when did he ever stop and look at one besides now? Still, he didn't think they were such a big deal.

_It's probably all the colors. Ah mean Ah guess they do look kinda nice all togethah like that in one spot. That's probably what girls like so much 'bout them._

And during his thoughts, Numbuh Three had done something. Something he didn't expect. Something he never thought she would even attempt to do. He felt something on his shoulder. Nervously, he looked to his right and found that he was correct. She had lightly placed her head on his shoulder, but her gaze was still fixed on the sunset. He looked a little closer and saw that she was slightly pink. By now, he figured he must've looked that way too. But what should he do now? Should he just ignore her? Or should he do the impossible and place his head on top of hers? The latter was what he ended up doing. He didn't know why he did. He figured ignoring her would be the better thing to do but…it just seemed to come so naturally to him.

Numbuh Three was just as surprised as he was. She didn't know why she did it in the first place or why she didn't take her head off his shoulder when she realized she had done it. It just felt so comfortable for it to be there. And she was happy when he placed his head on hers. She was so ecstatic that she brought both of her arms around him in a soft and gentle embrace.

They sat that way for a while longer. Numbuh Three felt like she could stay that way forever. If only she could. If only the Ferris wheel didn't have to move again. If only they didn't have to get off… Numbuh Three released him just as he took his head off of her and she did the same. She was rather disappointed too. She didn't want the moment to end, but she knew it had to eventually.

When they reached the bottom, they didn't want to talk to each other, much less look at each other. But deep down they knew that was silly. They were alone together and they were going to have to talk to each other whether they liked it or not. Numbuh Four looked at Numbuh Three and was about to speak when his watch started beeping. He flipped it open and found Numbuh Five on the other end.

"Hey Numbuh Four. Where are you guys?"

"Um… we're by the Ferris wheel. Why?"

"Oh good. Numbuh One wants us to go soon. Meet us at the park entrance in ten minutes okay?"

"Alright. See yeh then."

And she was gone, leaving an 'end transmission' where her face used to be. He flipped it closed and turned to Numbuh Three.

"Numbuh Five wants us ta meet them at the entrance in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Oh why do we have to leave so soon?"

"Well Kuki, it is gettin' late…" He saw the sad look on her face and then added, "But its okay. We still got time ta do stuff! What do yeh want ta do now?"

"How about some games? We can play some while on our way back to the others."

"Alright. Sounds good."

All the games that they played, they were no good at. It was funny really. No matter how hard they tried, they just could not win anything. But all that mattered was that they had fun trying right? At least that's what Numbuh Four thought. He didn't really care about winning a prize. He had no desire for one. They were all some type of rainbow monkey, so he didn't have an interest in playing.

After failing to knock down the tin cans again, Numbuh Three finally gave up. She was having a hard time with all the games. Sometimes she would come so close to winning a prize, and others she didn't knock a single one down. Numbuh Four felt sorry for her. She just couldn't seem to win anything today. Although he knew he could probably win something, he didn't say anything because he would wind up giving it to her anyway and that would be awkward.

She walked away from the game stand and Numbuh Four followed. He suddenly wished he had tried that game and maybe have won something for her so she wouldn't be so sad. It would have been awkward, yes, but at lest she would be happy. While he was wondering if he should turn back and try to win her a prize, something caught his eye. It was one of those test your strength kind of things and he just knew he could win at that. The only question was: Should he do it? He took a look at Numbuh Three and decided to ask her.

"Hey um… Kuki?"

"Hmm?" She sounded sad. He could tell.

"Um would yeh like one of those?" He pointed to all the rainbow monkeys that were the prize for the strength test.

Numbuh Three followed his gaze. And as soon as she saw what he was talking about, her eyes widened. "The brand new Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey? Aaaaah! I didn't even know they had them here! It's not even in stores yet!"

Numbuh Four smiled and took that as a definite yes. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this for her, but hey. If she was going to be that happy, then he could deal with a moment of awkwardness.

As he walked over to the mallet and picked it up, Numbuh Three was jumping for joy inside. She couldn't believe what was happening. _He's going to play that? He's gonna give the rainbow monkey to me? He's doing this for me? _She smiled as she thought that. It was probably the nicest thing he's done, or will do, for her. And she smiled even bigger and brighter when she heard the 'ding!' from the bell, meaning that Numbuh Four had successfully hit the metal bar all the way to the top. She got really nervous when Numbuh Four turned to face her, the prize in his outstretched hand.

"Well…um… h-here y-yeh go…" he said nervously.

Numbuh Three giggled and gratefully accepted the brand new rainbow monkey. The Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey was two pink rainbow monkeys that were hugging each other. You can keep the two rainbow monkeys hugging each other, or you could separate them and give the other one to someone else. She looked at it for a second before flinging herself at Numbuh Four and giving him a nice tight hug.

"Oh thank you Wally! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After her last thank you, she let him go and hugged the rainbow monkey to her chest, humming the rainbow monkey theme.

Numbuh Four was both happy and embarrassed at the same time. He was happy because Numbuh Three had gotten something now. But embarrassed because he had given it to her in public. And people were watching. Which made it worse.

To avoid any more awkwardness, Numbuh Four said, "Um you know… we should probably be getting back to the others now. They're probably looking for us."

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot… Well I had fun so it's okay if we leave now!"

"Where are they? Should we give them another call?"

"Relax. I'm sure they're on their way over here right now."

"Or Numbuh Four is having a tough time getting her to leave." Numbuh Five shot Numbuh Two a glare. Then he quickly added, "Just saying. He could be."

"Like I said before, they'll show up soon. Oh look. Here they come now."

Numbuh Five smiled as she saw Numbuhs Three and Four walking towards them, both of them looking rather pleased.

Numbuh One, however, was not as happy. "There you are! Where were you? Didn't Numbuh Five say ten minutes?"

"Oh come on Numbuh One. They're here. Let's get back to the Treehouse alright?" Numbuh Two started walking towards where he had parked the COOLBUS.

"Alright, fine. Come on guys. Let's go home."

As they were walking back towards the COOLBUS, Numbuh Three decided to ask Numbuh Five what she thought about her brand new rainbow monkey.

"Hey, Numbuh Five! Do you like my new rainbow monkey?"

Numbuh Five looked at it. "Yeah gurl! It's adorable. You get that here?"

"Uh-huh! Numbuh Four won it for me!"

Numbuh Five smiled at her. "Oh did he now?"

"Yes! It was so nice of him! And I'm gonna love this rainbow monkey forever and ever!" She hugged the toy to herself.

Numbuh Five grinned at Numbuh Four as she got onboard the COOLBUS. _Good going Numbuh Four. You did good._

When they got back to the Treehouse they decided to order some pizza and watch a movie before everyone went off to bed. Each of them took a slice or two of pizza and a drink and proceeded to the main room to watch _Shrek_. Nobody really cared what movie they were going to watch so they had chosen a random one. And that random one just so happened to be _Shrek_.

After the movie was over everyone proceeded to go to bed. Numbuh Three skipped out of the main room with her Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey. She had brought it with her so that it could watch the movie with her.

She placed the rainbow monkey on her bed, and grabbed her pajamas. After she had gotten changed, she placed her rainbow monkey on the bed beside her. She turned off the light that was next to her bed and laid down ready to get some well deserved sleep. It had been a long day for her so she thought she would be able to get to sleep right away, but something was keeping her up. Even with her eyes closed, she could tell that there was still a source of light coming from somewhere, but where?

She turned on the light again, and looked outside her bedroom window. Was that…was it a shooting star? She got up and went over to the window to get a better look. It looked like it, but it couldn't have been because there were many of them falling from the sky at once. When you saw a shooting star, it was only a single one, not the number of falling stars that Numbuh Three was seeing.

Feeling excited and wanting to get a better look at these strange things falling from the sky, she exited her room and headed towards the balcony.

When she arrived at the balcony, she was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one up there. Sitting on the floor looking up at the sky, was Numbuh Four.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Numbuh Three walked over towards him and sat down next to him.

Numbuh Four was surprised she was up. "Well…not really. Ah was gettin' ready for bed an' Ah looked outside and Ah saw these things fallin' from the sky. What 'bout yeh? Yeh couldn't sleep?"

"Well I tried to get some sleep, but I had this weird feeling that there was something outside so I went over to my window and I saw these things too."

"Ah see… So do yeh have any idea what they are?"

"Actually no. At first I thought I saw a shooting star but then I realized that there wouldn't be this many of them." Numbuh Three looked at the things falling from the sky. "I think they're…meteors or something…"

"Meteors?"

"Yeah. What else could they be?"

"Ah dunno. But they are somethin' special aren't they?"

Numbuh Three was confused. "You actually like these things? I thought you didn't like stuff like this Wally."

Numbuh Four sounded unsure himself. "Well… yeah…usually Ah don't like stuff that falls from the sky. Or stuff that's in it. But these…um…meteors… Ah dunno. There's just somethin' special about them. That's the feelin' Ah get." Numbuh Four was looking up at the meteors with a smile on his face.

_He really likes these things doesn't he?_ Numbuh Three thought. She thought that was a little unusual for him. Usually he wouldn't care about these kinds of things. He would just look at what was in the sky and then walk off, not caring about watching the stars, or whatever was in the sky at that time. But this time…this time was different. She didn't know what it was that was causing Numbuh Four to act this way but strangely…she liked it. She loved watching the stars at night, and the sunsets at dusk, but no one else really thought the way she did. But now having someone to watch these meteors with was amazing. And especially since that person was Numbuh Four, it was kinda weird.

So they both sat next to each other watching the meteors fall from the sky, when Numbuh Three felt that she was almost transfixed by them. Like she couldn't stop staring at them. It wasn't until Numbuh Four spoke that she took her eyes off of them.

"Hey Numbuh Three are yeh alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ah dunno. Yeh just looked kinda…weird. Like yeh were scared or somethin'."

Scared? She looked scared? That was a little weird because she didn't feel scared at all. She felt quite the opposite. "Oh…well no. I wasn't scared. I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Today. About all the fun I had today. With you."

Although she couldn't see it, she knew Numbuh Four was blushing. "Well…uh…thanks Ah guess. Ah…uh…had fun with yeh too…"

"You don't have to be so afraid to say it you know."

"S-say what?"

"That you had fun! What did you think I meant?"

"N-nothing…" he turned away from her, embarrassed. "Just what you said. That Ah had fun."

Numbuh Three smiled and looked back up at the falling meteors. She suddenly remembered what Numbuh Four had said about them earlier. _"There's just somethin' special about them. That's the feelin' Ah get." _Strange, but she felt very much the same. There was just something about them that seemed special. Maybe it was because these are things you don't see every night. Well, whatever the reason, Numbuh Three was happy that she got to spend that moment with Numbuh Four.

"Well, Ah'm gonna be goin' ta bed now. So goodnight Ah guess."

Numbuh Three walked over to where Numbuh Four stood. "Goodnight Numbuh Four." She said giving him a hug. They broke apart a few seconds later and Numbuh Three smiled at Numbuh Four before turning around and heading to her own bedroom.

While on her walk back to her room, she wondered exactly what was so special about those meteors. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that they held some secret. But what it was she didn't know. And she probably would never know either.

As she reached her bedroom, she climbed back into bed. She looked out her window and noticed the meteors were gone. _Well it's a good thing I got up and watched them before they were over._ She smiled as she looked over at her rainbow monkey.

"Goodnight Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey. Sweet dreams." And with that, she turned off her light beside her bed, and soon fell right asleep.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guys liked reading it. I'll try and update faster than I did with this. Well until next time!**


	4. The 'Unreal' Dream

**Ok a few things before you read...**

**-Numbuh 3's dream is one of those where you can see everything happening. Like you know you can actually see yourself in the dream. Has that ever happened to any of you? It's happened to me and it's really weird...**

**-I refer to the Numbuh 3 in the dream as her 'dream-self'. You know since Numbuh 3 is actually seeing it all happen, I needed a way to tell the difference between her, and the dream one. You'll see what I mean when you read! ...hopefully.**

**And you remember the meteor shower part from the last chapter? According to Lakrahe, there's a belief that if you watch one with someone of the opposite sex, that person is the "one" for your life. And I didn't even know that! That's actually pretty coincidental don't you think? ;) Anyway a special thank you to Lakrahe for mentioning that!**

**Ok, I'm gonna stop now so you can read now.**

******Disclaimer: **Mr. Warburton owns KND. Not me. Ha! That rhymed! =D

* * *

**Chapter 4: The 'Unreal' Dream**

Numbuh 3's dream:

At first all she could see was black. And then slowly, everything came into focus, one thing at a time.

The first thing she saw was what she was standing in. Sand. _Sand? _She thought. _Why am I standing in sand? Am I at the beach or something? _

And it was then that she noticed that she wasn't herself in her dream. Well she WAS in the dream but she could see herself from a distance. It was kind of like she was watching a TV show; only she was in the show too. Like she was in two places at once.

When the dream became a little clearer, she realized she wasn't at the beach. She was at the park. And she was standing in…a sandbox? _What in the world would I be doing standing in a sandbox? _Along with the sandbox, she saw herself holding her THUMPER. _My THUMPER? But I only use that when we're on a… A mission! That's what I'm doing! We must be on a mission at the park!  
_  
By now, everything else in the dream came into focus, and sure enough, when she looked around she saw her teammates around her in different areas of the park. They were all looking in one direction at something but were also firing their weapons. Numbuh Three followed their gazes and saw who their opponent was. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb were in one of their machines with the many legs. Numbuh Three wasn't sure why they were there in the first place but she didn't need to know. They were obviously doing something bad and Sector V was called in to stop them.

But…there was something strange about this dream. For one, she couldn't hear the shots that were being fired from her teammates or their enemy. Come to think of it, she couldn't hear anything at all. Not even her teammate's voices. All she could her was her own thoughts.

As she was watching herself and her teammates battle Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, she noticed something else strange. Her dream-self wasn't doing anything. She was standing there in the sandbox doing nothing. She wasn't firing teddy bears from her THUMPER and she didn't look like she was going to anytime soon either. When Numbuh Three looked a little closer, she saw her dream-self was looking directly at Numbuh Four with a terrified look on her face.

_Why would I look at him like that? It's not like I'm scared of him or anything… _Out of the corner of her eye she saw Numbuh One turn to her dream-self. He was yelling something at her, but because she couldn't hear anything, she didn't know what it was he was saying. But from the look on his face he looked angry. But her dream-self paid no attention to Numbuh One. Her eyes were still glued on Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Three was beginning to get mad at dream-self. Why was she standing there not paying attention to the fight at all? Why was her dream-self so interested in Numbuh Four? Why was she scared? And why couldn't she hear a single sound? All she could hear were her thoughts, which were only filled with so many questions and anger.

_I don't get it. Why aren't I doing anything? Why am I just standing there? Do I not know what's going on or something? _She thought maybe she could just tell her dream-self to do something by yelling. And maybe her dream-self would hear her and actually help in the battle that, even without her, they seemed to be winning.

_Well it's great that we're winning but… I feel bad if I don't help… Maybe I'm just daydreaming! Maybe if I say something to myself I will realize I'm not doing anything and maybe I will snap out of it and help!_

She tried to talk to her dream-self but her attempts to speak with herself were useless. Her dream-self probably couldn't hear her either. Numbuh Three felt herself grow angrier. She never felt this angry before. But she also felt incapable. Incapable of doing anything. Anything to help her dream-self wake up from her so called 'daydream'. She couldn't do anything. The only thing she could do was watch. And that's exactly what she did.

After about another minute of watching her dream-self still glued to the same spot on the ground and her other teammates participate in the ongoing battle, Numbuh Three's anger switched to curiosity. The longer she watched, the longer she wondered if her dream-self would actually do something during this battle. She wondered f she would ever move from her one spot in the sandbox.

For a moment she considered that maybe Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb had done something to her that made her incapable of moving. But even if they had done that, she still would be able to participate in the fight, and one of her teammates probably would have gotten her free, so that couldn't be the reason.

She was wondering a bit longer when she saw Numbuh Five shout something over to Numbuh Two. He gave her a thumbs up in return and yelled back to her. He pulled out a blaster of some sort out of his pocket and flipped a switch on it. It looked like the ray on the end of it was charging up some kind of beam. _Probably some type of weapon that would get rid of Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb and end this fight sooner…_

While this was going on, she thought she check in on her dream-self again to see if she had moved. And much to her surprise, she did. Well, she was still standing in the exact same spot as earlier, but she was now looking at Numbuh Two and the charging ray gun he held in his hands with wide eyes. She seemed to look from the ray gun, to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's machine, back over to the ray gun, and finally over to Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Three was more than confused. Why did her dream-self seem to do anything but move from her spot or participate in the fight? And why did she look at Numbuh Two like that? It was like she didn't want Numbuh Two to use the ray gun on Wink and Fibb's machine. But that was silly and she knew it. By now, the ray gun had been fully charged since it let loose a huge beam of light directly at Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's machine.

What happened next happened so fast that Numbuh Three didn't think it was possible for all of it to happen in just a matter of seconds. She was shocked at first. For the first time in her dream, Numbuh Three heard something. But it wasn't something she wanted to hear. In fact, it was the last thing she had expected to hear.

She heard her dream-self scream as soon as the light from Numbuh Two's gun was released and then saw her dream-self do one of the things she had wondered if she was ever going to do. She moved. Actually moved from her one spot in that sandbox. She dropped her THUMPER and started to run. Run in the direction of Numbuh Four. Numbuh Three was confused at first, but soon saw why her dream-self was headed straight for Numbuh Four. The impact from Numbuh Two's gun had sent Wink and Fibb's machine straight into a collision course. With Numbuh Four as its target.

Numbuh Three saw Numbuh Four look up at the huge machine just as it was beginning to fall. It was falling so fast that he wouldn't have been able to get away from it in time, had it not been for her dream-self. At the last possible second, her dream-self had pushed Numbuh Four out of the way just as it fell to the ground. If her dream-self hadn't pushed him away in time, she didn't know what she would have done. Cried probably. All she saw after that was a huge cloud of smoke. Just as the smoke was clearing, she heard a voice.

"Numbuh Three! What's wrong? We heard you scream!"

Numbuh Three awoke with a jolt. She saw all of her teammates had rushed into her room, all of them carrying some sort of weapon. They lowered them as they saw nothing seemingly wrong had happened. She sat upright in her bed, and began breathing very rapidly. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

_They heard me scream? I guess that was me I heard screaming instead of my dream-self…_

She took a deep breath and then let it out before answering her leader's question. "N-nothing. J-just a bad d-dream…" _A REALLY bad dream…_ she thought as she remembered that machine almost falling on Numbuh Four. She stared at him for a second before looking down at her bed sheets trying to calm herself down.

"Well…alright. If there's no need for me to stay I'll be going back to sleep." Numbuh One stated and left the room. The other three walked closer to Numbuh Three's bed.

"It's alright gurl. It was just a bad dream. Nothin' more." Numbuh Five said as she sat down on one side of Numbuh Three's bed. Noticing her scared look Numbuh Five added, "You want to talk about it?"

Numbuh Three grew tense as Numbuh Four approached her bedside. Even if her dream-self had saved him, she felt weird to be around him. _But it was just a dream right? _Numbuh Three shook her head to answer Numbuh Five's question.

Numbuh Four sat down next to Numbuh Three on the other side of her bed. "Yeh sure yeh're alright Numbuh Three?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Yeh shakin'." He stated as he felt her tremble beneath his hand.

"Hey Numbuh Two! Can ya get her something to drink please?" Numbuh Five asked as she too noticed that Numbuh Three was shaking.

"Right on it." He said and left the room.

Numbuh Five smiled sympathetically at her friend. She didn't like having bad dreams either so she understood how she felt. Only Numbuh Three was the most sensitive one of the group, so her dream had probably frightened her more than Numbuh Five thought it did.

"It'll be alright gurl. It was just a dream. We're here for ya now."

"Yeah! We wouldn't let anythin' get ya while we're around." Numbuh Four said looking at her.

But Numbuh Thee didn't look back at him. She didn't look at Numbuh Five either. All she did was stare down at her bed sheets, trying to calm herself down.

_Why would I have a dream like that? I mean it was a little random to have one like that. Okay. So we were on a mission…and I think… I think I somehow saved Numbuh Four didn't I? But…why would I dream about something like that? Well I saved him but…still. How could I even think of letting that machine fall on him? Well then again… I couldn't really DO anything in that dream anyway could I? _She shook the bad thoughts away from her, trying to convince herself that it was only a dream. _Well it doesn't matter! It was just a dream!_

By this time, Numbuh Two had entered the room again with a glass of water in his hands. He walked over to Numbuh Three and handed her the glass. "Here you go! Drink some water."

She looked at Numbuh Two for a second before taking the glass from him and drank the whole thing. Numbuh Two took the glass back from her and smiled. Numbuh Five smiled too.

"There. All better right? Now why don't you try and go back to sleep now? It's still pretty late."

Numbuh Three nodded. "Yeah. It is."

Numbuh Five got up from the side of her bed and Numbuh Four did too. "Alright guys. Let's leave Numbuh Three alone now so she can get some sleep."

She walked over towards the door with Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four following. Numbuhs Two and Five left, but Numbuh Four hung around by the door.

"Yeh sure yeh gonna be alright now? Ah mean Ah know yeh said before that yeh couldn't go ta sleep cuz of the meteors… And now ya woke up again, so…yeh gonna be able ta fall asleep this time?"

"Yeah. It was just a dream. I'm sure I won't have it again." Numbuh Three said with a smile. And she truly thought that too. _I don't usually have bad dreams like that, but when I do I fall back asleep and I won't have another for a really long time._

"Alright. If yeh're sure. Goodnight."

"Night."

As soon as Numbuh Four had left her room, she laid down to go back to sleep. _I still don't understand my dream, but it probably means nothing. So I shouldn't worry about nothing! _She turned onto her side and closed her eyes. _And yet… I called what I had dreamt a dream. But dreams are usually happy places! Not like what I had dreamt earlier… So it couldn't be a dream. But if it wasn't a dream then what was it? A nightmare maybe?_

And as she thought about it, she had come to a conclusion. A conclusion that her 'dream' couldn't be anything more or less than what it really was: a nightmare.

* * *

**Honestly, I didn't really think that this chapter was my best. I re-read it and it just didn't seem that good to me, but that just might be me. I was going to make this and ch.5 one chapter, but I'm going to the beach tomorrow and I didn't finish the whole thing and I thought it's a been a while since I updated so I thought I would post what I have right now and put the rest into the next chapter.**

**So as to what's gonna happen next, well... let's just say that there's more to that dream then Numbuh 3 thinks. I don't think it's too hard to guess what's gonna happen next but, you'll find out soon!**


	5. This Can't Be Happening

**I'm SO sorry that I took so long to update this! It's been what...a month? I feel so bad for making you guys wait so long for this... I promise you that I won't give up on this though. I'm not that type of person to just start something and never finish. You can be sure of that!**

**Oh and I'm sorry for not responding to any reviews for the last chapter... My laptop wouldn't let me for some reason and then I kinda forgot. I know I'm terrible. But I just wanted to say thanks to Laurie43, tater06, and Lakrahe for all the support you guys give me. You're too kind! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own KND.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: This Can't Be Happening**

The morning came quick for Numbuh Three. She had fallen straight asleep last night after all her teammates had left her room. And best of all, she didn't have that dream again.

_And it's a good thing too. _She thought. _I didn't want to have that dream again… And get everybody back in my room for no reason._

She sat up and stretched. Getting off her bed, she walked into her closet to get changed out of her pajamas and into her everyday clothes. When she was finished, she skipped off down the hallway and into the kitchen for some breakfast. As soon as she had arrived, she was surprised that everyone else was up and already beginning to eat whatever they had prepared for themselves. Well, everyone except Numbuh One.

The others were so preoccupied with their eating that at first they didn't notice Numbuh Three enter the kitchen. It wasn't until she took a seat next to Numbuh Five that everyone had noticed her. Numbuh Five had addressed her first.

"Oh, hey Numbuh Three! How're you feeling?"

"Yeah yeh didn't have that bad dream again did yeh?"

She took the box of Rainbow Munchies from the center of the table and proceeded to pour herself some of the cereal before answering. "No I didn't. And I feel great thanks for asking!" She answered with a smile. She was her usual, happy self again, not like the night before.

"That's good. I bet it was that glass of water I gave you last night because I put some happy pills in there!"

Everyone stopped their eating for a second to look at Numbuh Two. His last sentence caused Numbuhs Four and Five to stare and Numbuh Three to look panicked.

"What?" he asked, obviously confused at everyone's reaction.

"Happy pills Numbuh Two? Really?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Hey I was just trying to be a good sport. Geez!"

Numbuh Five rolled her eyes at her chubby friend. "Don't worry Numbuh Three. He's only kidding around. He didn't put anything in your water last night."

"How do you know I didn't? You weren't there with me when I got it!"

"But I was when you gave it to her! There was nothing in that glass except for water."

"But it could have dissolved with the water before I got there! And besides it was dark. There was no way you could have known I did anything."

Numbuh Five was getting fed up with Numbuh Two and his 'happy pills'. Why were they even having this conversation in the first place? "Numbuh Two! There are no such things as happy pills!" And then in a much quieter voice that only Numbuh Three could hear, she said, "Cuz if there were, then I would give them to Numbuh One when he gets so cranky."

Numbuh Five's remark caused Numbuh Three to giggle.

"Well if they're real or not…the point is…that yeh were able ta get back ta sleep…alright without screamin' and…wakin' us all up again." Numbuh Four was also getting tired of Numbuh Two's talk. That, or he didn't want to listen to Numbuhs Two and Five argue this early in the morning. And not to mention that he was talking while eating.

Numbuh Three looked at him in disgust. "Ew! You shouldn't talk with your mouth full!"

Numbuh Four only glared at her with a look saying, 'do-you-think-I-really-care?' before returning to finish the rest of his cereal.

Numbuh Three shook her head. Typical response. For a while nothing was said. But Numbuh Three didn't mind the unusual silence. It was actually pretty nice to be able to eat without people talking. When she was done with her cereal, she brought her bowl and spoon over to the sink. It was then when she realized something. Something was missing. Or rather someone. _Where is Numbuh One?_

"Hey where's Numbuh One?" she decided to ask.

"Who knows? Could still be asleep in his room. Could be checking for missions. You know he just loves his missions." Numbuh Five said while getting up from her chair. As soon as Numbuh Five was done talking, a red blinking light filled the room followed by a loud beeping noise; the alarm telling them that there was a mission.

"Speaking of missions…" Numbuh Five mumbled under her breath as she and the rest of the team raced to the mission prep room to find out what their latest mission was.

* * *

And sure enough, when they entered the room they saw Numbuh One waiting for them at the podium. Just as they took their seats around the huge tire, the alarm went off.

"So what's the mission today Numbuh One?" Numbuh Two asked, curious.

"Well, I just received word from a fellow sector that Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are attacking the park so…"

"What?" Numbuh Three couldn't believe what she thought she just heard. _Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb? The park?_ Pieces of her nightmare from last night had suddenly found their way into her head and she started to panic. "What did you say?"

Everyone turned their attention to her. Obviously they were confused. Was she not listening? True, she was Numbuh Three, but still. She always paid attention when it came to missions.

"Numbuh Three! Are you even paying attention to the debriefing?" Numbuh One started, "You're supposed to focus one hundred percent of your attention on these things!" If there was anything that really got him mad, it was when his team wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"N-no… It's not that…" Numbuh Three began in a trembling voice. A voice no one had ever really heard her use before. "It's just…" She trailed off. She couldn't bring herself around to finish the rest of her sentence.

"Just what, hm?"

"I… I just wanted to make sure I heard you right."

Numbuh One sighed. "Numbuh Three this is no time for fooling around!"

"Relax Numbuh One. She's probably still a little tired because she woke up last night, that's all." Numbuh Five said coming to her defense.

Numbuh One shifted his gaze from Numbuh Five back to Numbuh Three. He seemed to be thinking about what Numbuh Five had just said. "Is that true? Is that really the reason?"

"Yeah…" She hated lying to him. Especially since he was the leader. But she couldn't tell them the real reason. What would they think of her if she did?

But, Numbuh One seemed to accept the unknown lie. "Alright. I understand. This is the first time it happened so I'll let it slide this time but try not to let it happen again okay?" When he only got a nod for an answer, he continued. "Okay. As I was saying, Wink and Fibb are attacking the park so it's up to us to stop them! Kids Next Door, battlestations!"

And with that said, everyone ran for the hangar except Numbuh Three. She slowly got up, and started walking towards the door leading out of the room. Since she was walking with her head down, she didn't notice that someone had stuck their head through the doorway to see if she was coming.

"Um Numbuh Three? Are yeh alright?"

She looked up and saw Numbuh Four. He was the last person she wanted to see right now, but she didn't let it show. It was best not to get him worried so she pulled a false smile. "Of course! I was just a little tired that's all. I'm fine."

And Numbuh Four, who couldn't see through her fake smile, just nodded and turned around and headed for the hangar.

_I should probably get there soon too. Numbuh One's already mad at me… And I don't want to get him even angrier… _Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to run towards the hangar and get on board the ship where everyone else was already waiting for her.

She took her seat without so much as a word and Numbuh Two lifted the ship off the ground and into the sky, already on its way to its destination.

Numbuh Three couldn't have been more freaked out. She was looking out of the window and into the bright blue sky. Everything looked so bright and cheery. The way she should be right now. Not worrying over a silly nightmare that probably meant nothing. But what were the odds of this happening? It had to be a coincidence. There was no other explanation for it.

_There's no way this could be happening. There's no way this is gonna be the same as my nightmare. I don't even know if we're going to the same park! So I shouldn't worry about it! _She tried to convince herself that this wasn't going to happen like in her dream. There's no way it could. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it possibly COULD happen.

_But what if it does? What if it does happen like in my dream? What will I do? _She took a moment to remember exactly how her dream started all the way to how it ended. _How did it end? Let's see… Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's machine was falling when Numbuh Two's weapon hit it. And then… Oh my gosh! Numbuh Four! That's right! It was going to fall on him, but I think I saved him. Did I? I never got to see if I had because that's when I woke up…_

As soon as she had thought of Numbuh Four, she had looked straight at him without even knowing it. As soon as she did realize it, she quickly turned her head away from him. _No! Just because I had a dream about that happening doesn't mean that it's going to happen. I just have to think positive. And besides when has anything anyone ever dreamt come true? _

And after thinking to herself for a couple of seconds, she had finally convinced herself that there was no reason to worry. After all, it was just a dream.

Soon enough, they had arrived at the park. As soon as Numbuh Two had opened the doors to the ship, everyone ran out of it to confront Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb.

"Look who's here to try and ruin our fun Mr. Wink."

"Most annoying, Mr. Fibb. We shall get rid of them and then continue to destroy the park and then move on to all the other parks in town."

"Great idea Mr. Wink."

"Alright guys let's teach these two a lesson! Spread out!" Numbuh One ordered.

And everyone did. They all took shelter behind slides, swings, whatever they could find that wasn't too close to the others. And everyone was firing whatever weapon they had brought to the battle. Everyone but Numbuh Three.

She was completely freaking out now. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb were in the same exact machine that she saw them in, in her dream. Her teammates were in the same spots she remembered them being in. She was even standing where she was in her dream. The sandbox. The only thing that actually WAS different was that she could hear everything that was going on. She could hear the shots being fired from her teammates' weapons. She could even hear their occasional growling as they became more and more focused on the battle.

_No! This can't be! I… I don't understand. Everything's happening the way I remember it. But if this really is happening then doesn't that mean that… _She gasped as she realized that if everything did happen the way it did in her dream, then Numbuh Four was in danger. And he didn't even know it. She took a moment to look at him. He was focused on Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's machine, firing gumballs that seemed to have no affect whatsoever on their machine.

Numbuh One stopped his firing for a minute and realized that Numbuh Three wasn't doing what she was supposed to be. "Numbuh Three! What are you doing!? Why are you just standing there? Fire at them!!" But Numbuh Three didn't seem to hear him. All she was doing was staring out into space. Finally giving up, Numbuh One turned his attention back to the battle.

Numbuh Three had heard Numbuh One but she couldn't bring herself around to fire at Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. She was still staring at Numbuh Four just like in her dream with that same terrified look on her face. _I can't let that happen to him! I gotta do something about it, but what? What can I do? I don't even know if that's gonna happen… Just because everything is how I remember it doesn't mean that the rest of it is gonna be the same right?_

For a little longer, she wondered what she should do. She was beginning to doubt that it would happen but when she heard Numbuh Five speak, she changed her mind.

"Numbuh Two! Our weapons aren't doing anything! You have something in your pack that can take care of their machine?"

He gave a thumbs up to show he understood. "Yeah! I have a B.L.A.S.T.U.H. that I can use! It will knock their machine out easily." He pulled out the B.L.A.S.T.U.H. from his pocket and flipped a switch on it. On the end of it was a ray and it was charging up some kind of beam.

**Weapon interruption:**

Kids Next Door **B.L.A.S.T.U.H.**

**B**eam **L**aser **A**ctually **S**ends **T**ough **U**ltraviolet **H**eat

**Ending weapon interruption…**

Numbuh Three was staring at Numbuh Two with wide eyes. _NO!! It is happening just like in my dream! _She looked from the ray gun, to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's machine, back over to the ray gun, and finally over to Numbuh Four.

_If what I think is gonna happen next, happens, then I don't have much time left! Well everything else had happened exactly like in my dream so why wouldn't this? Well here goes nothing!_ For some strange reason she actually hoped that it would happen. Cause what would happen if it didn't fall on him and she tackled him for no reason?

By now, the ray gun had been fully charged and it let loose a huge beam of light directly at Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's machine. Without a second thought, she dropped her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and started to run towards Numbuh Four as fast as she could. If she didn't get there in time… She didn't even want to think about it. _I sure hope this works! _She thought as she was closing in on him.

She saw him look up at the huge machine just as it was beginning to fall. Luckily Numbuh Three was way ahead of him and started running before it began to fall. And just as the machine was a couple of feet away from him, Numbuh Three dived at him pushing him out of the way just in time. Another second and they both would have been done for.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Numbuh Three heard Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb retreat and the others cheer at their victory. But as soon as they realized that they were missing two members, they began to search for them.

Numbuh Three looked to her side to see Numbuh Four looking up gratefully at her. "Yeh saved me…" He seemed to be at a loss for words. It was actually pretty funny. He was usually the one saving her. Not the other way around. And now he knew how it felt to be saved since he was usually the one doing the saving.

Numbuh Three did nothing but smile and blush at the same time. She was glad that her and Numbuh Four were safe. She was glad nothing bad had happened to him. "Yeah… I did, didn't I?"

Numbuh Four was about to say something else, but the others had come over by them.

"Are you two alright?" Numbuh One asked. He bent down concerned that maybe they were hurt.

"Yeah." Numbuhs Three and Four said at the same time.

"Dude! I'm SO sorry! I didn't know that the B.L.A.S.T.U.H. would malfunction and I didn't know that machine would fall on you. If I knew, I never would've done it…" Numbuh Two looked down ashamed. He thought that all of this was his fault.

"Eh its okay. There's no way yeh could've known. Numbuh Three saved meh in time."

"Oh well that's a relief! I'm just glad that… Wait a second. Did you say that Numbuh Three saved YOU?"

"Yeah. Ah I don't know how she got here so fast. Ah didn't even know what was happening and by the time Ah did, it was too late. If she didn't come and push meh out of the way…" Numbuh Four trailed off, not even wanting to think of how to end that sentence.

"Way to go Numbuh Three!" Numbuh Two smiled at her.

"Yeah. Nice job seeing that happen before it actually happened." Numbuh Five commented.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

Numbuh Five looked at her strangely. "Huh? It just means that you saw that coming before any of us so you did what you could to save Numbuh Four."

"Oh…" For a second she thought that Numbuh Five was talking about her having seen it in her dream first.

"Well the main thing is that you two are safe. Now come on. Let's all go back to the Treehouse and get some rest. I think that's something we all need." Numbuh One informed the group.

The others nodded and started to head over to the ship so Numbuh Two could bring them back home. Numbuh Three got up and looked back over at Numbuh Four. "You coming?"

Numbuh Four shook his head as if snapping out of a daydream. "Huh? Oh yeah." He got up off the ground and joined Numbuh Three in walking back towards the ship. "Um Numbuh Three?"

"Yes?" She smiled at his slightly pink face.

"Um…thanks for saving me and all…"

She giggled and smiled even wider. "It's okay. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't." She gave him a quick hug before letting go of him and skipping off into the ship.

And he didn't know why, but he found himself smiling the whole ride back to the Treehouse.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I actually like this chapter. Oh and about the happy pills... I don't know what I was thinking. I needed something for them to talk about and it kinda just popped into my head and when that happens, BAM! It gets put into the story.**

**I'm not exactly sure what I want to have happen in the next chapter soo... I can't really tell you anything. But once I figure that out, I'll start writing again.**


	6. Conversations of Truth and Comfort

**Wow. What did I do to deserve such nice reviews? You guys are super amazing. Seriously. **

**I would've had this up last night, but I had to finish my chemistry project. Believe me, I would have much rather worked on this than that. But I got it up!**

**Ok, I'll let you guys read now. It's not that interesting but I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows that I don't own KND.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Conversations of Truth and Comfort**

As Numbuh One had said, the team should get some rest. But Numbuh Three didn't want to. She was still a little shaken up from the mission. True, she had succeeded in not letting her dream happen, but how could it just suddenly happen? Did she somehow know that would happen? Could she really be…psychic? Even if she was, how did that happen? She decided that she should talk to someone about it. After all, it's better to tell someone about your problems instead of keeping them to yourself.

But who should she talk to? Everyone was probably in their rooms, resting. Numbuh One was off the list. He would just tell her to go back to her room. Numbuh Two was always busy with something or another so it wasn't a good idea to bother him either. She could always talk to Numbuh Four, but after that mission he would probably feel pretty awkward around her and she didn't really want to see him either. So that left Numbuh Five. She could talk to her. She usually listened to her music or read one of her magazines, but surely she could take a break for a while to talk.

She decided that Numbuh Five was the best person to come to for advice. She always kept a cool head and always had an answer for everything. With that one thought encouraging her, she got up and left her room and started to make her way down the Treehouse's many hallways towards Numbuh Five's room.

--

Numbuh Three softly knocked on Numbuh Five's door. Shortly after the sound had stopped its echo, the door opened to reveal Numbuh Five's face. She seemed a little surprised to see who was standing outside her door.

"Hey Numbuh Three. Do you need something?" Her voice took on a new sound as it seemed deeply concerned upon seeing her nervous expression. "Are you okay?"

Numbuh Three was hesitant to answer. But after carefully choosing her words, she responded in a low, quiet voice. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure." She responded and gently opened her door wide enough to allow Numbuh Three to enter. When she stepped inside, Numbuh Five slowly and quietly closed the door behind her. When she turned around she noticed that Numbuh Thee was seated on the couch and was staring at the floor avoiding eye contact. She looked worried about something and this did not go unnoticed by Numbuh Five.

"Gurl are you okay? Is something wrong?" she asked while taking a seat next to her on the couch. When she didn't get an answer, she asked a different question. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…about the battle earlier."

Numbuh Five quickly sensed where this conversation was going. "Is this about Numbuh Four?"

"Not exactly… Kinda…" Why was this so hard to talk about to her? It should be easy, but yet it was so difficult. Noticing Numbuh Five's puzzled look, she took a deep breath and decided to get her main point out there. "Look. There's a reason I knew what was going to happen."

"And what would that be?" After seeing her open her mouth to talk, only to close it again, she added, "It's okay. You can tell Numbuh Five." A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and Numbuh Five gave a small smile, encouraging her to continue.

After relaxing a bit, she finally responded. "I saw it happen in a dream first."

A look of realization spread across Numbuh Five's face as she quickly pieced together the events of earlier that day, and the night before. "You mean the one you had last night?"

"Yeah that one."

"Now Numbuh Five understands why you didn't want to talk about it the other night… Wait. So you're saying that what happened in our battle today is what you saw in that dream?" She asked trying to make sure that is what Numbuh Three was telling her.

"Yeah. And I was kinda freaked out when Numbuh One told us we had a mission, and that mission was the one I saw the night before. And that's what I came to talk to you about."

"About the mission or about the dream?" She questioned.

"Well more like why this happened. I've been wondering and I wanna know what you think. Do you think I'm…psychic? Or something?"

Numbuh Five thought about what she had said to her so far, and finally she came up with an answer. "Well from what you're telling Numbuh Five, there doesn't seem to be any other explanation for it." She had been satisfied with her answer but the next question she knew Numbuh Three would ask, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have an answer for.

"But…how?"

"Dunno. It could just be temporary. Numbuh Five doesn't think you should worry about it."

"But Numbuh Five! What if I have another one? And what if that one happens too?"

Numbuh Three's constant questions were beginning to worry her. She had never seen her act like this before and she honestly didn't want her to overreact to such things. "Look. Numbuh Five knows this must be kinda rough on you and all, but don't worry about it. Just think of it this way: you can stop something before it even happens. Just look at what you did today."

"Yeah. Yeah I did do something good didn't I?" She smiled at the memory.

"You did do a good thing gurl. And I'm sure that Numbuh Four appreciates what you did."

"Yeah…" Numbuh Five smiled as Numbuh Three took on a dreamy state.

"Numbuh Five thinks you should tell Numbuh One about this though. You know, so he knows that you're uh…psychic and he'll know the real reason you acted so strange during the debriefing. He'd probably want to know about this." Numbuh Three gave her a scared look. "Or do you want Numbuh Five to come with you?"

"Could you?" She was a little afraid of facing Numbuh One by herself and having Numbuh Five with her would make her feel so much better.

"Alright. Numbuh Five will come with ya. But later okay? We're supposed to be resting and Numbuh One will be mad if he finds out we're not."

"Okay! Thank you Numbuh Five! Thank you!" She got up from the couch and hugged her. Not one of her tight hugs, but a regular hug.

"You're welcome. Now why don't cha go on back to your room and rest a bit? We'll talk to Numbuh One later."

"Okay Numbuh Five! See you later!" She chirped, skipping out of the room.

Numbuh Five was glad to see that Numbuh Three was back to her usual self again. _I just hope Numbuh One is gonna be cool with all of this… _she thought before grabbing her headphones from her bed and placing them over her ears.

Skipping all the way to her room, Numbuh Three decided that a nap couldn't hurt and soon feel asleep.

--

Numbuh Three took in her surroundings and knew immediately where she was. Or where her dream was taking place. All the aircrafts, weapons, vehicles, and blueprints scattered throughout the room made it obvious. Numbuh Two's room. She saw him working on some kind of machine but which one it was, she didn't know. Her dreams were still rather fuzzy. But she could definitely tell her location and make out Numbuh Two working on something.

All of a sudden, she saw something – a loose part of the vehicle perhaps – start to fall out of its place and in the blink of an eye, had started to fall. And as quickly as the dream started, it ended and Numbuh Three awoke with a gasp. Not even thinking about what she was doing, she sprang out of bed and ran as fast as she could to Numbuh Two's room.

_Oh no, I can't believe this is happening again! I just hope I'm not too late… _she thought as she ran. As soon as Numbuh Two's door was in view she slowed down just enough to be able to get the door open and ran inside.

"NUMBUH TWO!"

"Huh?" He looked up from his work on the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. to see who had shouted his name. He was surprised to see that it was Numbuh Three, and fearing something was wrong, he got up from the skateboard he was using to lie on and rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

For an answer, she pointed behind him at the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. and the piece that was falling off and in a split second, the skateboard was sliced in half.

"Well… Uh… I guess it's a good thing I wasn't there huh?" He said, thankful that it was not him that had got hit by the falling piece of metal. "Wow. You have good timing." He commented to Numbuh Three who looked both relieved and scared at the same time.

"Numbuh Two what's the matter? We had someone shouting!"

In ran Numbuhs One, Four, and Five and they all looked reasonably confused at what they saw. But, Numbuh Five had an understanding of what must have happened when she saw that Numbuh Three was in the room and it must have been her who had been yelling his name.

Numbuh One's stern eyes looked from Numbuh Two, to the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. had he previously been working on, and then over to Numbuh Three who was trying to catch her breath after running all the way to Numbuh Two's room.

"Numbuh Three what are you doing in here? We were all supposed to be resting in our own rooms."

Numbuh Three was about to answer, but instead it was Numbuh Two who spoke first. "It's all right Numbuh One. I was just working on the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. when she came running in here, and I thought something was wrong so I got up and came over to her, and that's when a piece of the machine fell off and split my skateboard in half."

"What?" It was only then that he noticed the skateboard lying underneath the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. and sure enough, it was in two pieces. All eyes turned to Numbuh Three. She didn't really like having everyone stare at her, and Numbuh One's hard glare made her even more nervous.

Finally, he spoke. "Hmm… Well alright then. I suppose we've all had enough rest. Carry on." And with that he left the room in deep thought.

"Uh…yeah. See ya Numbuh One." Numbuh Two said. Then he turned to the other three. "That was weird…"

"Yeah. Come on guys we should let Numbuh Two get back to his work." Numbuh Five said.

"Fine by meh." Numbuh Four simply stated and left.

Numbuh Five turned to Numbuh Three. "Come on. Now's probably a good time to talk to Numbuh One."

"Ok." Numbuh Three nodded her head understandingly. She knew that now probably was the best time to do that.

--

"You ready?" Numbuh Five asked Numbuh Three as they stood at the door to Numbuh One's room. When the only reply she got was a nod of the head, she knocked on his door.

In a couple of seconds, the door was opened and Numbuh One was standing in the doorway. He seemed surprised to see Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five standing there, but at the same time he didn't. Kind of like he was expecting them, just not right now.

"Sorry to disturb you Numbuh One, but we really need to talk to you."

"Would this, by any chance, have something to do with what has happened today?" Numbuh One asked already guessing the reason why they were here. He seemed very suspicious as his eyes rested on Numbuh Three.

"Yes." She answered his question and took his eyes off of her.

"Then come in."

Both Numbuh Three and Five stepped into Numbuh One's room and shut the door behind them. Numbuh One motioned for Numbuh Three to take a seat, and she did. Numbuh Five chose to stand.

"Numbuh Three, are you feeling alright? You've been acting pretty strange lately and its beginning to concern me." Numbuh One told her.

"I feel fine it's just… Well… I think I'm…psychic or something."

"Psychic?" He said as if the very idea that she could possibly be psychic was impossible.

"Well think about it Numbuh One. Not only once, but twice now she had saved someone right before something bad was about to happen. What else could be the reason?" Numbuh Five asked him.

"I don't know. It's just…psychic? Are you sure? I mean, I've never heard of anyone just magically getting psychic powers before. It just…doesn't fit."

"Numbuh Five thought the same thing but it's the only reason that makes sense."

"How could her being psychic possibly make sense? She saved two people. It could just be a coincidence."

"Tell him, Numbuh Three."

"Tell me what?" Numbuh One questioned with an eye brow raised.

She took a deep breath before answering the question. "Well you remember that one night I screamed and you guys came into my room?"

"Yes." Numbuh One said in slight annoyance. Obviously, he didn't like remembering that.

"Well, I had a dream about the mission we had _today_. And everything happened exactly like I saw it in my dream. And then earlier, I fell asleep and I had another dream about a piece of the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. falling off and hitting Numbuh Two, so I went in there to stop it and…" She stopped after realizing that she didn't really have anything left to say.

"Hang on a second. You're saying that you actually saw these things happen in your dreams _first_?" He said not being able to believe what Numbuh Three was telling him.

"Yes. And I didn't want them to happen so I tried to stop them and I did."

"Well I guess that does explain your odd behavior this morning." Numbuh One said, remembering all her questions about their mission. "But even if you are…psychic, this is still a little…weird."

"What do you mean?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Well nothing like this has ever happened before and now all of a sudden? All of a sudden she starts having these…these visions that just seem to happen? I don't know. It doesn't make sense to me."

"It doesn't make sense to anyone, but we're just telling you because we thought you needed to know about this." Numbuh Fived informed him.

"Hmm… Yes. Well for now all I can do is contact Moon base and maybe see why and how this happened. Maybe they will be able to tell us something." He walked over to the corner of his room and turned on the machine that allowed them to contact Moon base. "I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything, alright? For now just take it easy and try not to worry about this too much alright Numbuh Three?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Good."

"Come on Numbuh Three. Let's get you back to your room okay?" Numbuh Five walked over to the younger girl and put an arm around her shoulders.

She led Numbuh Three out of Numbuh One's room and into the hallway. She removed her arm once they got out of the room and walked side by side. Numbuh Five noticed Numbuh Three still looked a little worried.

"Everything's gonna be alright gurl. You just take it easy. Numbuh One's gonna see what he can do."

"I know. But I don't like all these bad things happening to everyone…"

"That may be true, but at least you'll know if something bad will happen right?" Numbuh Five said trying to get Numbuh Three to look on the bright side of things.

"Yeah. At least I hope I will."

"You'll be fine don't worry about it." Numbuh Five stopped as they had already reached Numbuh Three's room. "And remember what I said earlier. You can stop something bad before it even happens."

"Yeah…but I really hope I don't have anymore. What if I see something and I can't stop it?"

"Well…you can try. You're the only one that's gonna know about it before anyone else. And it's the effort that counts. You just do what you can okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later Numbuh Five."

"Right. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Numbuh Three nodded her head and Numbuh Five gave her a smile before turning around and leaving to go to her own room.

_Maybe Numbuh One and Five are right. I should just try and relax and forget about all of this for now. But its gonna be so hard to forget it now… _She entered her room and wondered what she should do now.

_No. They are right. I can't let this bother me. Numbuh One is gonna call Moon base and see if they can find anything out. I just need to forget about this…_

She decided to play with her rainbow monkeys to take her mind off of it. This way, if she was concentrating on one thing, then she would eventually forget about it. And she did. For now…

* * *

**I don't really like the chapter, but I'll let you guys be the judge.**

**Anyways, have a great weekend! :D**


	7. Why the Sudden Change?

**Wow. I don't know how long it's been, but it's been WAY too long since I last updated. I'm so sorry! I had to rewrite parts of this chapter because I wasn't happy with them and I've been busy with school and everything else that's been going on. Anyways, I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the time I was gone. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. I never will.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: Why the Sudden Change?**

After a couple of hours of playing with her rainbow monkeys, and her other stuffed animals too, she decided that she should take a break and see what the others were up to. Figuring they would be in the main room, that is where she would go.

"Bye everybody! I'll be back in a little while!" She told all of her stuffed animals before exiting her room. She skipped her way out of her room and down the hallway. Since she had forgotten all about her problems, she was back to her old happy and carefree self. She started to hum the rainbow monkey theme song to herself as she picked up her pace, excited to see what the others were doing right now.

As soon as she got to the hallway that led to the main room, she slowed down and decided to walk instead. As she neared the doorway, she heard voices coming from inside. She didn't even need to walk in the room to tell that it was Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four who were making all the noise.

And sure enough, when she walked through the door, they were both sitting on the couch playing each other in some video game. Glancing at the screen she saw that they were playing a racing game instead of the fighting games they usually played. More specifically, the game they were playing was Mario Kart. The boys had been playing it a lot recently claiming that if you raced someone else, then you could clearly see who was better.

Knowing neither had seen her yet, Numbuh Three decided to watch from behind the couch so they wouldn't see her. She smiled to herself as Numbuh Two and Four were constantly trying to get ahead of each other. She could see that things were about to get intense as they entered their last lap, and they were fighting each other for 1st and 2nd place. Currently, it was Numbuh Four in 1st but Numbuh Two was right behind him.

Numbuh Three was surprised that Numbuh Four was actually beating Numbuh Two. But suddenly, Numbuh Two got an item. And not just any item; an item that he could easily get ahead with. A red shell. Numbuh Three watched as Numbuh Two was smiling, knowing that he could use it just as Numbuh Four was about to cross the finish line, and then take 1st place for himself.

"Hah! Ah'm so gonna win Numbuh Two! Ah can see the finish line!"

Numbuh Two smirked. "I don't think so! Take that!" As soon as he said 'that', he pressed the button which let him use his item, which hit Numbuh Four's character and spun out just before the finish line. With Numbuh Four's character down, Numbuh Two was able to get in front and get 1st place.

"Wahoo! I win! You lose! You lost the bet!" Numbuh Two cheered.

"No way! Yeh cheated!" Numbuh Four shot back.

"I did not. I got a red shell and I used it. There's no law against using items." Numbuh Two said knowingly.

"But still! Yeh cheated cause yeh waited until the last second ta use it! That's cheating!"

"Is not!" Numbuh Two exclaimed.

"It is too!" Numbuh Four argued.

"Actually I think he won fair and square." Said a voice.

Both boys were startled by the third voice. They looked surprised as they looked towards the source of the voice and found that Numbuh Three had been watching from behind the couch.

"Oh hey Numbuh Three! I didn't know you were there! You feeling better?" Numbuh Two had found his voice first, and decided to start a conversation with her instead of continuing to argue with Numbuh Four.

"I know. I heard you two from the hall and snuck in here and watched you guys play for a while." Numbuh Three said smiling. "And yes. I feel much better."

"Ah. That's good. I was worried that you might have been sick or something…" Numbuh Two wrinkled his forehead in confusion as he remembered what had taken place a couple of hours ago in his room. "Anyway… So you agree that I won?"

"Yup." Numbuh Three said more to Numbuh Four than to Numbuh Two.

"Whateva. Fine. So yeh won. Whot's the big deal?" Numbuh Four said trying to be nonchalant but Numbuh Three could tell that something was bothering him more than just losing the game.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the bet we had!" Numbuh Two said surprised. He put his hand on his chest, making it look like such a big deal.

"Of course Ah didn't forget…" Numbuh Four mumbled more to himself than anybody.

"What bet?" Numbuh Three asked curiously.

Numbuh Two turned his attention to Numbuh Three so he could explain. "Well you see, about ten minutes ago Numbuh One came in here and asked if we knew where you were and obviously we didn't. We just assumed you were in your room. Anyway, he wanted one of us to go and check up on you but we were in the middle of a game." He paused for a moment debating whether or not he should tell her the real reason he challenged Numbuh Four in the first place. "And we both wanted to continue playing so we decided to race each other and loser had to go in and check on you."

Numbuh Three nodded her head to show that she understood. "So…that last game you played was going to determine who won the bet?"

"Yup." Numbuh Two said rather chirpily, obviously still happy that he had won. "But being as you're here now, I guess Numbuh Four doesn't have to anymore." Numbuh Two was no longer smiling and his eyes looked downcast.

Numbuh Three was surprised at how Numbuh Two had changed from joyful, to saddened so quickly. _Why would he be upset about Numbuh Four not having to come and see if I was okay? I don't understand…_

She then looked over at Numbuh Four to see if she could get any response from him on what Numbuh Two had said but it didn't look like she was going to get one. He now sat as far from Numbuh Two as he could get, and sat slumped against the back of the couch with his arms across his chest.

Following Numbuh Three's stare, Numbuh Two sensed her confused look. "It's okay. You know he doesn't like losing. He'll get over it eventually."

"Ok. I'll see you guys later then! Bye Numbuh Four!" She waited to see if either one would respond but all she got was silence from Numbuh Four and Numbuh Two. She decided that she should leave and ran out of there and back up to her room.

* * *

After Numbuh Four had gotten over the fact that he lost, he decided to play by himself so he could get more practice. Numbuh Two let him be by himself and went to get a snack from the kitchen. He was so busy making a sandwich that he didn't even notice someone enter the kitchen.

"Hey Numbuh Two. Did you check on Numbuh Three yet?"

The serious voice had snapped Numbuh Two back to reality and turned to answer Numbuh One's question.

"Yeah. She was in her room just like I said."

"And?"

"She was uh…playing with her rainbow monkeys. You know what she usually does."

"Really? Well that's a relief. I was worried she still might be upset."

"What's she upset over?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well I was going to call a meeting shortly and address what has been going on with Numbuh Three recently." Numbuh Two gave him a strange look, so he continued. "You know, about why she suddenly came bursting into your room and what happened this morning…"

"Oh you mean with the life rescuing?"

"Yes. There's a reason for that. I'll explain everything at the meeting. Don't go too far; it's going to be in 15 minutes." Numbuh One informed him.

"Okay. I'll just wait till then to find out. But you're sure she's okay right?"

"Positive. Nothing to worry about." Numbuh One said as he left the room. _At least I hope not…_

* * *

Numbuh One stood behind the podium and waited for his team to arrive for the second time that day. He felt he needed to address the issue with Numbuh Three being psychic, so everyone was clear on what was going on. He announced the meeting just a couple of minutes ago, and it felt like he was waiting forever. It seemed like everyone had decided to take their time getting there.

Just when he was beginning to think that no one would come, Numbuh Three came in looking much better from the last time he saw her. She was happy again, and suddenly Numbuh One thought that the meeting might not be such a good idea. But when the rest of the team came in and took their seats, he decided that it needed to be done.

He took a moment, just to collect his thoughts before speaking. "Thanks for coming guys. I have a very important matter I'd like to discuss."

Numbuh Three's face fell, already guessing what the meeting was about, but went unnoticed.

"As I'm sure you guys know, there have been a couple of…odd things going on around here lately. Both of them happening this morning. Does everybody know what I'm talking about?" As he got no response, he explained. "I mean what happened on the mission and in Numbuh Two's room earlier."

"Yeah…" Numbuh Three said. She had managed to forget about what happened and now Numbuh One was bringing it up again. Wasn't it him who told her to not to worry about it in the first place?

"I'm sorry Numbuh Three," Numbuh One said, feeling sorry about bringing up the whole topic. "I know this isn't going to be comfortable for you but the others need to know too."

"I know…"

"Don't worry, I'll try to make this quick." Numbuh One said smiling, trying to make her feel better. But she still sat there with a sad expression on her face, and Numbuh One decided to move on.

"Okay so to make things real simple, there is an explanation for Numbuh Three's behavior. You see she's psychic."

"Psychic? Ha-ha! That's a good one Numbuh One! Seriously though, what's going on?" Numbuh Two asked, laughing. He thought that Numbuh One was making the whole thing up.

Numbuh One however, did not look the least bit amused. "I'm serious Numbuh Two. We think she really is psychic. She saw those things happen in a dream before they even happened."

Numbuh Two stopped laughing. "But how?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. I've contacted Moon base and they're looking into it. But for right now, they want us to keep an eye on Numbuh Three and make sure she's alright."

Everyone turned to look at Numbuh Three. She did not look anywhere near 'alright'. She looked very sad and looked on the brink of tears.

"Numbuh Three don't…" But Numbuh One didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by Numbuh Three running out of the room, crying. He stared after her, as if waiting to see if she would come back, but he considered that to be a no. "Alright. Everyone dismissed. But can one of you go up and see if you can make her feel better?" Numbuh One left the room to head for his own, to try and work things out. The rest of them stood and looked at each other waiting to see if anyone would volunteer to go upstairs.

"Well, Numbuh Five already talked to her today, so one of you should do it." She left smirking. She knew that neither Numbuh Two nor Numbuh Four would want to go upstairs and cheer up Numbuh Three, but she thought they should at least try.

"I think you should do it." Numbuh Two said. "After all, you did lose the bet." He didn't even give Numbuh Four the chance to argue, and left the room laughing.

"Aw, crud…"

* * *

As Numbuh Four made his way up the stairs to Numbuh Three's room, he wondered what he should say to her. He hadn't talked to her since she had saved him and it would be really awkward to go and try and make her forget about that. All he knew was that she was upset. And he'd never been too good at making people feel better, especially girls.

But he could tell that she was going through a rough time right now so he would try. And maybe, just maybe he would succeed.

Pushing the thought to the back of his head, he took a deep breath as he neared the door. He knocked on the wood next to her door and called in to her.

"Numbuh Three? Can Ah come in?" He half expected her to come to the door and let him in, but it wouldn't surprise him if she didn't. And it's not like she had to let him in or anything. She didn't have a door; she had a curtain. He just thought he should knock first because she had yelled at him many times before about not knocking before he came in.

Deciding that she was not going to answer him, he went in anyway. She was lying on her bed, and from what he could tell, she was crying.

"Um… Numbuh Three? Are yeh alright?" Numbuh Four asked looking concerned.

Numbuh Three quickly sat up, recognizing the voice. She now sat crossed legged on her bed holding the Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey for comfort. She didn't hear him come in because she was crying, and now she was trying not to cry in front of him. But she couldn't help it. She was fine until Numbuh One had called the meeting about her. She had forgotten all about it, and now it was stuck in her head once again.

"Y-yeah…" She said in a shaky voice. The fact that she wanted to stop crying had only made her cry more.

"Yeh don't look okay…" Numbuh Four noted. "Whot's wrong?"

"I…I forgot all about what has been h-happening, and Numbuh One had to bring it up again…" She sniffed, trying to calm herself down, but to no avail. "And I really didn't want to be reminded…" She sniffed a couple of times and managed not to cry anymore, although she was still visibly upset.

"Oh…right." He said remembering what was going on, and how hard it must be for her to be the one going through all of this. He really felt bad for her, and didn't want to see her cry anymore. But he really didn't know what he could do so she would be happy. He let his eyes wander around the room until they landed on something.

"Would it make yeh feel any better if Ah had a tea party with yeh?" Numbuh Four said somewhat reluctantly. He knew that once the question was out there, there was no going back.

"You want to have a tea party? Why? You hate them." Numbuh Three said surprised that Numbuh Four had just asked her that.

"It's just that yeh're really upset…and…" He trailed off and decided to give her a truthful answer. "Ah don't like to see yeh cry."

"You don't?"

"Well…yeh know, yeh're usually so happy all the time but now yeh're not and it just doesn't feel right. Ah um…uh…miss seeing yeh happy…" He said quietly, but Numbuh Three heard him.

She was surprised that he was being nice to her and decided not to argue. Even though she was still sad, she felt a small smile come upon her face. "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence that followed, neither knowing what to say. Numbuh Three decided to break it. "So you still want to have a tea party with me?" She sounded hopeful.

"If it will make yeh feel better."

Numbuh Three smiled even though her eyes were still red and puffy from crying and got up to set up everything for the tea party.

As she was getting the tea cups and tea pot set up on the table, she felt herself slowly growing happier. She knew that Numbuh Four did not like playing with her and she could tell that he was being nice, so she decided it was best not to argue.

When Numbuh Three was satisfied that everything was in its place, she motioned for Numbuh Four to come and sit in one of the open chairs.

Somewhat reluctantly, he got up and sat in the chair closest to the door. Then she herself, sat down in a chair opposite him.

When he first asked her if she would like to have a tea party with her, she thought it would be great. She thought she would be happy again. But as soon as she sat down, she just wasn't in the mood anymore. She looked at what she had set up and frowned at it.

Noticing her frown, Numbuh Four was confused. "Whot's the mattah?"

Numbuh Three didn't know how to respond. She didn't understand why this wasn't making her happy. She thought for sure it would work. But she gave the best answer she could. "I don't know… I'm just… not in the mood…"

"But yeh love tea parties! Yeh have 'em all the time!" Numbuh Four pointed out. After he thought for a moment, he finally understood. "Yeh're that upset, huh?"

"I know I shouldn't be but I can't stop thinking about it. I want to stop but I just can't…" She paused a moment before continuing. "You can leave now if you want… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. Yeh just do what yeh can ta feel better. Yeh know where ta find meh." Numbuh Four said comfortingly. He got up and stood by the door a minute to see if she would do or say something. When all he got was silence, he exited the room.

Just down the hall, he saw Numbuhs One, Two, and Five heading his way.

"Hey Numbuh Four, how is she?" Numbuh One asked noticing him first.

"Well Ah offered ta have a tea party with her and she wasn't in the mood for one, if that tells yeh anythin'." Numbuh Four said.

"It's that bad is it? Well Numbuh Two suggested we all go to see that new Rainbow Monkey movie that just came out a few days ago. That should make Numbuh Three happy." Numbuh One informed him.

"If yeh think so…" Numbuh Four said, not believing that it would.

Instead of heading back to his room, Numbuh Four decided to stay with the others and go back to Numbuh Three's room.

Numbuh One knocked on the wood next to Numbuh Three's curtain. "Numbuh Three? Can you come out here for a second?"

Everyone was surprised at how fast she came to the curtain. They thought it would be a while considering her current condition, but she was there in less than five seconds. She looked around at everybody, waiting for someone to tell her what was going on.

"Um, we were wondering if you wanted to go see the new Rainbow Monkey movie that just came out." Numbuh One spoke for the group.

"It's okay. You guys don't have to come. I wouldn't want…"

"No, no." Numbuh One interrupted her. "We already decided that we want to go. Are you coming or not?"

Numbuh Three didn't know what to say. She really didn't want to go out and watch a movie, but she felt that it would be rude to say no. She could tell they were trying their best to cheer her up, and she appreciated it but she didn't know if it would work. "Okay. I'll go."

* * *

A little more than halfway through the movie, Numbuh Three wished that she had said no about coming. She was not having a good time, because she could not concentrate on the movie. She couldn't explain it herself as to why she was bored during a Rainbow Monkey movie. It had never happened before. She thought it would never happen. And yet, it was.

She looked down the row of seats at her friends. They were watching the movie, and looked as if they were trying to enjoy it for the sake of nothing else to do. She felt even worse since she knew that even though they said they wanted to go, they were only doing it for her. And she wasn't even paying attention to the movie.

She turned her attention away from them and onto the big screen in front of her. The Rainbow Monkeys were teaching others how to share. They were so happy, and joyous, and carefree. Kind of like how she used to be. And oh, how she missed that. Usually she would be able to forget about anything that was bothering her but this was too much. It was all happening so fast and she didn't understand it.

All of a sudden a voice broke her thoughts. "Numbuh Three, are you coming?"

She snapped out of her daydream and looked to see that the theater was practically empty. Her teammates were standing around her, trying to see what was up with her.

"Yeah… Sorry… I kinda spaced." Numbuh Three told them while following her friends out.

"That's alright. Did you at least enjoy the movie?" Numbuh One asked.

_Not really… _she thought to herself. But, she didn't want the others to feel that they wasted their time at the movies. "Yeah. Thanks, I feel a little better now." She then attempted a smile.

It seemed to have worked for Numbuh One smiled himself. "Good. That's what I expected."

_Oh man… I feel so bad for lying… But I can't let them know that I didn't enjoy it… That wouldn't be right. _She thought.

The whole ride back to the Treehouse was very uncomfortable for her. Her _teammates_ would constantly look at her, and all she could think to do was to send them a fake smile each time. Whether they believed she was better or not, she didn't know. What she wanted was to get into the Treehouse and back into her room. _But what would I do when we get back?_

As if Numbuh One could read her thoughts, he announced to the team that they should all go to bed for the night. As everyone headed off to their rooms, Numbuh Three didn't want to stand there alone, so she did the same.

But she didn't want to go to her room anymore. She didn't want to sleep. That's when everything would go wrong. That's when she would have her visions. That's when she would put her teammates' lives in danger. And that's exactly what she wanted to avoid.

Upon entering her room, she saw her bed and immediately remembered how tired she was. _But I can't sleep. If I do, I don't know what's gonna happen… _

She got changed into her night clothes and laid down on her bed, but didn't close her eyes. _I'll just lay here. If I don't close my eyes, then I can't fall asleep right? And if I don't fall asleep, then I can't dream. And if I don't dream, then maybe nothing bad will happen! _It all seemed to make sense to her, but for how long she could stay awake was a different question. And that question seemed to be answered when she let her tiredness take over, and closed her eyes. And when she closed her eyes, she began to dream.

The first thing that was clear to Numbuh Three was that was she having another vision. And by the looks of it so far, it didn't look good. She saw long thick black bars. It was dark. Light was coming from somewhere, but it couldn't have been from outside since looking out the single window would tell you that it was night. The window also had bars on it. By the looks of it, it seemed like some sort of prison cell.

_A prison cell? That's kind of random…_

All of a sudden, she saw a huge figure come to the door of the cell, open it, throw something in, close it, then leave. But as it turned around, she saw that it was not just one figure. It was five. The Delightful Children!

_So this must be some part of the Delightfuls' mansion. They have a prison cell? Well it doesn't surprise me… But what did they throw in there?_

A better question would have been _who_ did they throw in there? And that question was answered soon enough when she saw that figure get up from the place it was thrown, and move to the front of the bars. And seeing who it was made her wake up in a hurry.

She gasped as she woke up, feeling a little relieved that it was only just a vision. But then she realized he was in danger now. Again. "Numbuh Four…" she whispered to herself. And she was surprised to get an answer even though it wasn't a question.

"Yeah?"

In a panic, Numbuh Three turned on her bedside lamp and was surprised to see Numbuh Four lying on the floor next to her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…well Ah was worried about yeh…" He admitted. "Ah knew yeh were still very upset when we got home and…well…"

Numbuh Three grew curious as she saw his cheeks grow a light shade of pink in the dim light. "What?"

"Ah didn't know if yeh would have another vision and be freaked out by it or not and Ah wanted ta make sure yeh were alright if yeh did…"

She could tell that his face was now shades darker and was trying to hide it by putting his head down. She was really surprised by his action but appreciated it all the same.

"Thanks Wally. That means a lot to me." Numbuh Three said sincerely. She also felt the heat rise to her face but tried her best to ignore it.

"No problem." He said now looking up at her. "Yeh want ta talk about it?"

"Oh… well… I don't know. It did involve you…" She said awkwardly.

"Let me guess. Something bad is going to happen?" He said with a smile. When he got a nod from Numbuh Three, he laughed. "Don't worry Kuki. Ah'm not afraid of anybody or anything. And now since yeh told meh, Ah can be on the lookout."

"How can you be so sure that it won't happen?" Numbuh Three said amazed at how he just waved it off like it was nothing.

"It might happen. But what are yeh going to do about it? At least Ah know. That's all that matters." He said matter-of-factly.

Numbuh Three laughed at how ridiculous he was being. And yet it was comforting to hear that he wasn't afraid and that maybe it wouldn't happen.

A silence followed until Numbuh Four broke it. "Yeh should go back to sleep and try ta get more sleep."

"But… I'm scared. What if I have another vision? I don't like having them… They make me afraid."

"There's nothing ta be scared of. And if yeh have another one, then yeh have another one. There's nothing yeh can do about it. Yeh're only making it worse by worrying about it."

Numbuh Three was amazed at how much that made sense. "Yeah… you're right."

"And…" He got up from his spot on the floor and made his way over to her bed. He surprised her by taking her hand and holding it up so his hands were on either side of hers. "Ah'll be right here if yeh need me." He said sweetly.

His actions and his words made her blush so bad she wondered how red her face was. And seeing her blush caused him to awkwardly let go of her hand.

"Thanks Wally." Numbuh Three brought her arms around him and enveloped him in a gentle embrace. She was amazed to feel him hesitatingly hugging her back. After a while, she broke the contact and Numbuh Four went back to his spot on the floor.

"Yeh get some rest now." He told her.

"I will." Numbuh Three said while lying down herself. Numbuh Four's actions still confused her, but they were very comforting. And she did fall asleep, this time knowing that if she was in trouble, he would be there for her.

Before she knew it, Numbuh Three was in another vision. But this one seemed…different. It took place in the same location as the previous one, but this time she saw someone else in the cell with Numbuh Four. And she was shocked to find out that the other person she was seeing was herself.

_I'm with Numbuh Four? But how? Why? Is this something different than my last vision or is this later that same night?_

None of the questions she could answer. But she was even more shocked to see that they seemed to be leaning on each other, and Numbuh Four was talking to her. And she could tell that her dream self had been crying, but was now smiling up at Numbuh Four.

And she didn't get to see anything else, for her vision started to fade, and all she saw from then on was black.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you liked it!**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again, since I have 2 concerts this week and then the holidays are here! But as soon as I find time, I'll write more. I promise!**

**-Stephanie**


	8. Trapped!

**I'm back! With a new chapter! I hope the wait wasn't as long as it has been. I know that I'm not fast at updating and I apologize. But I promise you that I will finish this story. **

**On another note, I thought this chapter was really good when I was writing it, but when I looked it over I thought it went a little fast. I don't know. Probably me. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Never will.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Trapped!**

When Numbuh Three awoke the next morning, she felt somehow different. She felt…better. At first she was confused as to why she would feel that way, but then she remembered last night. The bad dream, waking up to find Numbuh Four in her room, what he said to her, and then… that other dream.

It was very different from her other dreams. In her other ones, something bad would always happen but this one didn't look nearly as bad. It made her feel like something new and exciting would happen. Something to look forward to. And that was enough to put a smile on her face.

As she threw off the covers so she could get up, she noticed right away something was different. She looked down to the floor and realized that Numbuh Four was no longer there.

_He was there last night wasn't he? When did he leave? A couple of minutes ago, or hours ago? Did I dream that too?_ She shook her head as if to get rid of the thoughts. _I shouldn't worry about that right now. I can ask him later. _

Quickly putting on some clothes for the day, she headed out of her room and into the kitchen for some breakfast. When she arrived, she saw Numbuhs One and Four already there, chatting about something. As soon as they saw her come in, they stopped talking and greeted her.

"Hey Numbuh Three, how are you feeling this morning? Any better?" Numbuh One asked his face full of concern.

"Much better!" Numbuh Three chirped while getting a bowl and spoon, "I've decided not to let these visions scare me so much. If they happen, they happen." She turned around and showed them the huge grin on her face. And she meant it too. She wouldn't let these visions get to her anymore. There was no use worrying about things that she couldn't control.

Numbuh One smiled back. "That's the spirit! That's exactly the attitude we need." When he said nothing else, he got up to get himself a bowl. He didn't want to eat right after he got up, so he waited a while first.

Numbuh Three settled herself next to Numbuh Four and decided to ask him about when he had left while pouring herself some cereal. "So when did you leave last night?"

"Huh?" Was his reply.

"You weren't there anymore when I woke up so I wondered when you left. Or did I dream that?" she asked, obviously not caring that Numbuhs Two and Five had just walked in and probably heard what she said, and that Numbuh One was sitting across from them.

"No yeh didn't. Ah was there. And Ah dunno… maybe ten minutes before yeh got up? Ah haven't been here that long." He responded while watching the others. He saw Numbuhs One, Two and Five smirk at him, although they didn't seem like they were going to say anything. Their smirks told him that they had been listening. Not wanting to take a chance about a possible comment, he got up, put his bowl and spoon in the sink, and left the kitchen.

Numbuh Five made sure Numbuh Four was out of earshot before she said anything. "So Numbuh Four was with you last night huh?"

"Yeah. I was surprised at first because I didn't know he was there but it was okay. He made me feel better after I had a bad dream."

Numbuhs One and Two smiled at each other and Numbuh Five smiled at Numbuh Three. "Well that was nice of him. I assume you're back to yourself again?"

"Yup!" She responded, her smile as big as ever.

"Well I'm glad to see you back to your regular self. We were all pretty worried about you." Numbuh One told her. "So Numbuh Two how are those improvements coming along?"

They both started talking about the improvements, and the new technology Numbuh Two was currently working on, and soon Numbuh Three lost interest and didn't pay attention to their conversation.

She was still thinking about that dream she had. Not so much the first one, but the one after that. It was different and she couldn't help but feel comforted by it. True, being held in a prison cell wasn't very comforting at all, but then what was it that made her feel that way? The only thing she could come up with was that Numbuh Four was there. _But that's silly! He's one of my best friends! And friends make other friends feel better right?_

But she didn't even know what he was saying to her. But whatever it was, it made her extremely happy. Now that she thought about it, didn't he always? Even when he upset her, he would always come around and apologize. Sure he wasn't the best at it, and it wasn't something he was good at, but she appreciated the effort. And she realized that she always felt a little happier when she was with him, than when she was with the others. _But why? It can't be that I… No. That can't be. But it's really the only thing that makes sense… Oh why didn't I realize this sooner? But then again I don't know if he feels that way about me. _

Her mind began to wander off to the day they went to Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land. He was extremely nice to her that day. He even let her pick the rides and didn't really complain as much as she thought he would. Everything he did that day was nice. And then she remembered the Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey um… Kuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Um would yeh like one of those?" He pointed to all the rainbow monkeys that were the prize for the strength test.

She followed his gaze. And as soon as she saw what he was talking about, her eyes widened. "The brand new Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey? Aaaaah! I didn't even know they had them here! It's not even in stores yet!"

Numbuh Four smiled and he walked over to the mallet and picked it up, she was jumping for joy inside. She couldn't believe what was happening. _He's going to play that? He's gonna give the rainbow monkey to me? He's doing this for me? _She smiled as she thought that. It was probably the nicest thing he's done, or will do, for her. And she smiled even bigger and brighter when she heard the 'ding!' from the bell, meaning that Numbuh Four had successfully hit the metal bar all the way to the top. She got really nervous when Numbuh Four turned to face her, the prize in his outstretched hand.

"Well…um… h-here y-yeh go…" he said nervously.

She giggled and gratefully accepted the brand new rainbow monkey. The Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey was two pink rainbow monkeys that were hugging each other. You keep the two rainbow monkeys hugging each other, or you could separate them and give the other one to someone else. She looked at it for a second before flinging herself at Numbuh Four and giving him a nice tight hug.

"Oh thank you Wally! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**-End of Flashback-**

She remembered that moment perfectly. And she remembered how happy she had been at that moment. And she realized he enjoyed her company as well. _So maybe, just maybe, he does like me back. I hope he does… Maybe I should tell him? Maybe not? Well I'll figure that out later. For now, I'm just really happy! _She smiled on the inside and felt herself smiling on the outside as well. And it had totally slipped her mind that she was still sitting at the kitchen table, so it was no wonder she was surprised when she heard a voice.

"Numbuh Three? Are you alright? You have this really weird grin on your face…"

She shook her head and in an instant she snapped out of her daydream. "Yeah. I was just… thinking…" She got up and put her spoon and bowl in the sink.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Numbuh Two called to her.

She laughed. "Of course I am silly!" And with that she left the others to wonder what she had been thinking about, as she made her way to her room.

Her happy demeanor stayed with her all afternoon. She was so busy playing with her rainbow monkeys and all of her other stuffed animals that she didn't notice that it was almost dark. _The hamsters need to be fed! _She thought and went to do just that.

On her way back, she stopped by in the main room and saw Numbuh Five on the couch reading a magazine, and Numbuhs One and Two playing a video game. As much as she wanted to stay and watch (it wasn't everyday that you saw Numbuh One play a video game), she wanted to know where Numbuh Four was. She wanted to talk to him for some reason that she didn't even know. But she still wanted to see him.

"Where's Numbuh Four?" she asked standing in the doorway.

"In his room I guess. I haven't seen him for a few hours." Numbuh Two responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Okay! I'll go look. Thanks Numbuh Two!"

"Yeah. Oh Numbuh One! I just totally kicked your butt!"

_Was he even listening to me?_

Numbuh Four was walking down the street to the comic store. A brand new set of Yipper cards just came out and he wanted to buy one or two so he could have better cards than Numbuh Two. The new set included a card that was super extra triple rare and it would awesome if he could get one of those. He finally had enough money to buy one and couldn't wait to get one so he was going now.

The store was just down the street when all of a sudden, he saw the Delightful Children coming towards him in one of their huge machines. He was startled by their sudden appearance, but decided it was best to ignore them since he was outnumbered and defenseless since he had brought no weapons.

Unfortunately for him, the Delightful Children had other plans. When they noticed him, they addressed him immediately. "Why if it isn't little Wallabee Beetles of the Kids Next Door. What are you doing out in the streets all by yourself?"

"Ah could ask yeh the same thing Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh Four was on his guard now. They could attack him any moment and he was no match for them alone.

They laughed at who-knows-what, and gave him an answer. "Actually, we were just on our way to attack your precious little Treehouse, but now that we ran into you, we can't just let you run back to your friends and tell them what we're planning so…"

They reached a claw from the machine forward and Numbuh Four started to back up and tried to run from the claw, but it was way too fast for him to dodge. He ended up being picked up by the claw, and it closed tightly around his small frame so there was no way to wiggle out of its grip.

"We'll just take you back to the mansion and use you as bait to destroy the rest of the Kids Next Door!" They laughed again, as they thought their plan was genius and made their way back to the mansion with Numbuh Four trying to somehow free himself from the claw. His attempts were useless and there was no way out of it.

As they neared the mansion, Numbuh Four was surprised to see a part of the ground in front of it disappear to reveal a flight of stairs that led to an underground part of the mansion. He never even knew that they had an underground part, but it didn't surprise him. What did surprise him however was that the machine the Delightful Children were in fit in the place.

At the end of the stairs were different hallways that led to different parts of the sublevel. They turned down one and there were even more hallways! It seemed like a maze, and that's probably what it was. But this was their turf and they obviously knew their way around it.

Eventually at the end of one hallway, they came across what looked like a prison cell. The metal door was opened and the Delightful Children threw Numbuh Four into the cell with much force, and immediately closed the door so he couldn't escape.

He ran to the door just as it closed, and held onto the bars. "Yeh won't get away with this Delightful Doofuses! The rest of mah team will come and rescue meh!"

"Oh, they'll come all right… The only question is whether they will find you before we capture them too!" They laughed as they walked off and their laughter faded as they got farther down the hall and out of sight.

Numbuh Four let go of the bars and made his way over to a corner of the cell. It was a decent size, but did not have anything in it whatsoever. The only thing that was in there was a window and it was almost dark.

_Ah wonder if this was what Numbuh Three saw in her vision last night. _He wondered, remembering that Numbuh Three told him that something bad would happen to him. _Ah really messed up this time. Ah should've brought weapons! That way Ah could have had something ta protect mahself with. Ah guess the only thing Ah can do now is wait until the others come. They'll come. Ah know they will!_

Numbuh Three grew even happier as she approached Numbuh Four's room. She was excited to see him for some reason but the only reason that she could think of for being excited, was the fact that she accepted that she like-liked him.

She knocked on the door and patiently waited for a response, but there was none. She waited a second longer before opening the door a crack and sticking her head in. She didn't see anything so she opened the door all the way and called into his room.

"Numbuh Four? Are you in here?"

She covered every inch of his room looking for him but she found nothing. At first she began to panic, but then she decided to check the rest of the Treehouse first. After all, maybe he had just left his room and was now somewhere else.

She ran out of the room and searched the entire Treehouse as fast as she could. With every empty room she passed, her worry grew. When there were no more rooms to check, she was fully freaking out.

_Where could he be? The others thought he was in his room, but he's not in there or anywhere else in the Treehouse. That means that they don't know where he is either… But where could he be? What if something - ? _She looked out of a window and saw it was almost dark. That was when it hit her. _My vision last night! Numbuh Four was thrown in some type of cell by the Delightful Children!_ She knew where he was. And she was gonna go after him!

She didn't even tell the others where she was going, or even that she _was_ leaving. The only thought on her mind right now was getting to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's mansion and seeing if Numbuh Four was there and if he was alright. She was never wrong yet, and prayed that she wouldn't be this time.

She didn't know how fast she ran, but it must have been pretty fast since it felt like she hadn't been running that long and the Delightfuls' mansion wasn't exactly that close on foot.

Pretty soon, she was outside the mansion and it wasn't long before she realized she didn't exactly know what to do next. She wasn't sure how to get into the mansion without attraction attention. Usually Numbuh One had things planned out and if they were attacked, they were prepared, but she wasn't. She didn't know the first thing about breaking into buildings undetected. That was more Numbuh Five's style.

Before she could decide what to do next, she heard a noise that seemed to come from the ground. She looked around to see what the noise was, and noticed that a part of the ground in front of the mansion was disappearing and the Delightful Children emerged in one of their giant machines from it.

She was so shocked that she felt as though her legs wouldn't move. She wanted to get out of sight so she could find Numbuh Four herself and save him, but there was no way that was going to happen without any help.

And sure enough, the Delightful Children spotted her. "Numbuh Three of the Kids Next Door. What are you doing here?" They sounded genuinely confused as to why she would be here all by herself without her teammates.

She felt intimidated by them and their giant machine, but she needed to be brave. "I came to look for Numbuh Four. You guys have him down there don't you?" She pointed to the still open staircase that led underground.

"Correct. You are smarter than you look. But do you really think you can defeat us _and _save your friend when you're here all by yourself?"

Numbuh Three didn't want to back down, but she knew they were right. There was no way she could save the day by herself. _Why didn't I tell the others? Then we could've all come together and defeated the Delightful Children and save Wally… _She truly felt ashamed that she did not think things through before coming here.

"We see you do not have an appropriate answer because you know we are right!" They laughed that wicked laugh of theirs, before getting serious once again. "But that's alright. You're making our job of capturing all of you Kids Next Door so much easier!"

Before Numbuh Three knew what happened, she was held tightly by a claw from the machine and was being brought down the staircase. They followed the same path they went when they had brought Numbuh Four down, and when they got to the cell, Numbuh Four was confused as to why they were back so soon, but the Delightful Children answered his question before he could ask it.

"Don't worry Wallabee. We're not letting you out of there. Someone has decided to join you."

He still looked confused, until they opened the door and threw Numbuh Three into it before shutting the door again. He didn't believe what he was seeing! They captured Numbuh Three? But what about the others?

The Delightful Children walked off saying, "Father'll be so proud of us!" before disappearing for good and leaving the two Kids Next Door operatives alone.

"Kuki! Are yeh alright?" Numbuh Four rushed over to where Numbuh Three lay on the floor. She hadn't gotten up yet, and he was worried that she might have been hurt.

"No. I'm not. I've messed everything up Numbuh Four!" She sat up and brought her knees to her chin and suddenly she felt like crying. She had messed up really bad, and she knew it.

"You? What about meh? Ah'm the one who left the Treehouse without saying anything ta anyone, and didn't even bring weapons in case of an emergency!" Numbuh Four said trying to make it look like it was his fault. Not hers.

"I did the same thing…" Numbuh Three said in a soft voice that was barely audible.

Numbuh Four sat down next to Numbuh Three and gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay, so we both screwed up. But it's okay. We'll get out of here. We'll be fine. Ah know it."

"How can you know that? We're trapped…"

* * *

**Sorry I had to end it there. It's kind of a weird spot to end it, I know. But I need to save the good stuff for the next chapter!**

**Oh and I have no idea where Yipper cards are sold, whether they have their own little store or whatever, or they are sold in a whole bunch of different places, so I just picked the comic store because that's the first thing I thought of. **

**Well I'm done. Nothing more to say except, sorry if it sucked. lol**


	9. You'll Be in My Heart

**Yet another chapter of NIGHTMARE done! Sorry I would've had this up last night, but I just couldn't concentrate on the end. I hope it's not too bad. But it's fluffy! :D  
**

**And I realize that I did not respond to any reviews from the last chapter, so I'm just gonna do that here:**

******Reviewers:**

**Prats 'R' Us: **Thanks! :) Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Numbuh776: **I know you reviewed ch.1, but I still want to say thanks! I'm glad you like the way I wrote it. I hope this chapter is as awesome as what I've been doing!**  
**

**Laurie43: **Yes, I think 'finally' is the right word. I thought that her figuring that out first would make this chapter make more sense. And she'll find out what he said to her...in this chapter! Enjoy! :)

**imasmurf93: **Thank you! You sense correctly! There is Wally/Kukiness in this chapter! I hope you like it. :D

**Lakrahe: **Sorry I didn't update sooner, but better now than never! Here's the update!**  
**

**tater06: **Yeah, Numbuh One is more interested in missions than in video games. He needs to learn to relax sometimes! As for Numbuhs Three and Four, things are about to get...interesting to say the least! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**You guys are so awesome you know that? I don't know what I'd do without you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. Mr. Warburton does. He's a lucky guy isn't he? I also do not own the song You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins.**

**Oh, and I know I didn't use the whole song. I did that on purpose!  
**

**On with the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: You'll be in My Heart**

"Yeah, we are." Wally agreed. He had tried to find a way out of the cell just before the Delightful Children had come back down, but there was no way they could escape unless they had the key to the lock. "But the others will realize we're gone and come looking for us."

"But they don't know where we are!" Kuki shouted. She didn't know about this part of the mansion before, and chances are the others wouldn't either.

"True but they'd probably check the Delightful's mansion! Come on, they'd figure it out." Wally said with a smile. He trusted his teammates completely, and wanted Kuki to see that too.

"No. I mean, they don't know we're here." She said while gesturing with her arms to the space around her. "Like underground here."

Wally stared at her for a moment before finally understanding her concern. "Yeh don't think they'll be able ta find us because we've never been in this part of the mansion before? Is that it?"

Kuki nodded her head 'yes'. She had her head down and Wally could only guess that she was trying not to cry. But he understood what she was worried about. _After all, the way I came in might be the only way down here… Wait, was Kuki brought down that same way as well? _

"Um, Kuki? How exactly did those delightful creeps bring yeh down here?"

Kuki brought her head up and stared into the space in front of her, thinking. "Well, I was outside in front of the mansion wondering how to get in… And then… Oh! They came out from this hole in the ground. And then… And then…" She trailed off, not wanting to remember what happened next.

"Did they bring yeh down here through that hole?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes."

That was the answer he was afraid of. _Oh, great. So that really may be the only way in and out of here…_

"Why do you ask?"

He sighed. "Ah thought maybe yeh got brought down here from inside the mansion and that there would be another way outta here, but Ah guess not…" He said disappointed.

"You see? The others won't find us! The only way they could is if they get captured too, and then we'll all be stuck here, and who knows what they'll to do us, and…and…" Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she no longer had the strength to hold them back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down Kuki! Yeh don't know that! The others can beat the Delightful's butts easily! They'll bust us outta here!" Wally felt a strange pang in his heart as soon as he noticed Kuki's tears. He didn't know why but he felt that he had to stop them.

"You can't know that for sure Wally…"

"No, Ah can't. But don't worry; we'll get out of here. Ah promise."

Kuki didn't answer him. Wally didn't know whether it was due to her crying, or that she could think of nothing to say, or maybe a combination of both. There was a long pause before Wally decided to break it.

"Kuki do yeh mind if Ah ask yeh something?"

He heard Kuki sniff and saw her trying to wipe her tears from her face before he got a reply. "Sure Wally."

He took a deep breath and tried not to feel awkward asking the question, but failed. "Um, was this what yeh saw in your um…dream last night?"

She looked up at him, her mouth open in slight surprise. She didn't expect him to ask her that, and not to mention that she also remembered the second dream she had that same night and wondered if there was any relevance between the two. She tried to stop herself from blushing, but to no avail. With a somewhat reluctant voice, she replied, "Yes. Only it was just you in here and not the both of us…" She didn't dare tell him about the second dream she had.

"Ah see…" He said somewhat confused. "But how did yeh know Ah was here at the Delightful's mansion?"

Kuki thought about that a moment before answering. She couldn't remember at first, but after a couple of seconds, she found her answer. "I saw the Delightful Children throw you in. So I figured that you had to be here at the mansion."

"Oh, well that makes sense but…" He seemed really nervous for some reason and it only made Kuki scared herself. "Ah guess what Ah'm really asking is, how did yeh know Ah was _here_? Like how did yeh know that Ah didn't just go home or was at the store or somethin'?"

Kuki was about to answer, but realized that she didn't know how to answer that. She didn't really even know herself just exactly how she knew that. _That's a good question. How did I know that? I knew he wasn't in the Treehouse because I looked everywhere, but… I didn't know where he was exactly. It's more like I assumed he was here… _

She thought about it, and decided to tell him as best and as truthfully as she could. "I didn't. I guess I kinda just…assumed that you would be here since I had a vision about it and all…but…to be honest I was…really worried about you." She said rubbing her arm.

"Yeh were worried about meh?" Wally was touched. She cared about him that much?

"Yeah." She said not looking him in the eye. Instead she took a great deal of interest in the strange markings on the floor.

"That's…really nice." He said smiling. _But you shouldn't have come out here all by yourself…_

"I'm sorry Wally." Kuki said out of the blue.

"For what?" He didn't accidentally say that out loud did he?

"For not telling the others about my vision. I should've told them so they could've came with me, and then we could've rescued you, and be back at the Treehouse right now, and not sitting here right now having the others wonder where we are, and…" She couldn't finish rambling due to the tears that had now fallen started to fall down her face again. "I'm sorry." She choked out.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't cry Kuki!" He said in a panic. "It's not yeh fault. Ah messed up too!"

"I-I know! It's j-just that… I'm s-scared Wally! I d-don't want…to be…h-here!" She said in-between sobs. She was really crying now, and it didn't look like she would stop.

Wally didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop her from crying since he hated seeing anyone cry, especially her, but he didn't know how to make her stop crying. He thought and thought, until he thought of something he could do. _Perfect. _He thought. _Ah just hope it works._

He scooted closer to Kuki and slowly, he brought his arm around her shoulders.

Kuki seemed surprised by his sudden actions but didn't push away. Instead, she welcomed his sudden embrace, and leaned against his shoulder continuing to cry. But what he did next was something she never expected him to do. She never would have _thought_ he would do it.

In a soft voice, he began _singing_ to her.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

Wally took his left hand and grabbed Kuki's hand that was closest to him. Kuki took her hand back a moment and pushed her sleeve up, so the sleeve wouldn't be in the way anymore. She offered the hand back to him and felt her face grow warm at the contact when he held it in his. He gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled at her now pink face.

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

Wally smiled to himself. He had Kuki's full attention, and she seemed to be enjoying his singing as well. _Yes! It's working! _He thought as he realized his face must have matched Kuki's in color. Not letting that bother him, he continued.

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm_

Ever so slightly, he tightened his grip around her, letting her know that he would protect her and keep her safe from any harm. Along with that, also came the warm feeling both of them felt inside.

_This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

Kuki definitely wasn't crying anymore. She was staring up at him intently waiting for him to continue with his song. He took his free hand and very gently, wiped away the tears on her face before going on.

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

Kuki couldn't believe this was happening! She couldn't believe that this was what she saw in her vision last night. She never would've thought that her crush would comfort her in the way he was doing right now. But she felt so touched, and so _loved,_ all she could do was smile up at him.

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart_

All of a sudden he brought his face to her ear and whispered as soft as he could, _Always._

When he pulled back and looked at her face, he could tell she was ecstatic. Her smile was bigger than he had ever seen it before and when he looked in her eyes, he could tell they were happy too.

"W-Wally… I-I don't know what to say…" Kuki said honestly. She couldn't get over the fact that Wally had really done this. That he had done it for _her_. "That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me… Thank you…"

"Yeh're welcome Kuki." Wally said his smile matching hers. "Ah just hate ta see yeh cry."

_Wow! _Kuki thought. _I can't believe Wally did that for me! Just to make me stop crying… Or is there another reason? Maybe he does like me! He's still holding my hand… _Just as she thought that, she looked down at her hand which Wally still had in his.

Wally followed her gaze and realized that he was still holding her hand. He pulled back his hand and failed at trying to hide a blush. "Heh-heh…um sorry…"

"It's okay Wally. I…liked it…" Kuki admitted.

"Yeh did?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." She looked him right in the eyes when she said it, to show that she meant it. _I wonder if now would be a good time to tell him… I mean we're alone and I actually think he may like me back! He sang to me! To ME! And I could tell he meant every word of it. Okay, I'll tell him. Well, here goes nothing._

"Wally, could I tell you something? It's kinda…important." She said choosing her words carefully.

"Sure. Yeh can tell me anything Kooks."

_He called me Kooks! I'm definitely telling him now. But I still feel nervous… _"Um, you know how I always make you play with me? And how I always drag you places, even though you don't want to go? And how I'm always around you when I can be?"

"Now that yeh mention it, yeah. But what does that have ta do with anything?" He was confused as to why she was telling him something he already knew. _Where is she going with this?_

"Well…um… I do that because I… I…um… well…"

Wally could tell she was nervous and he didn't want her to be. "Kuki?"

"Yeah?" she asked in a small voice that she didn't even recognize.

"Don't be nervous." He said. "It's only meh. Whatever yeh have to tell meh, just let it out."

Kuki nodded. "Wally… I…" She didn't think she could do it, but she thought of another way to say it. "What would you say if I told you I like you? And not just like, as in a friend. I mean like, like-like."

She closed her eyes and waited for a response. She felt so nervous, she didn't want to open her eyes and look at the boy beside her.

It took a minute for Wally to understand what she had just said. And when he did, he smiled. "Ah'd say Ah feel the exact same way."

"You do?" To say Kuki was shocked would be an understatement. Her heart was beating rapidly, and a pink color took over her entire face. _He likes me too? I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Well, I think I can, but… YAY!_

He gave a small laugh. "Well yeah! Why would Ah put up with all your tea parties, and rainbow monkey movies? Why do yeh think Ah go with you to all those places Ah don't like? Because Ah like you! A lot… And Ah try to be near yeh too…"

Kuki couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her crush liked her back, and she was just so excited. But what would happen now? Should she kiss him? She didn't think she'd have the guys to even try, but if she could tell him that she liked him, then she should at least try.

Heart hammering in her chest, Kuki pushed away her fears, turned to face him, and quickly kissed his cheek. It felt good to Kuki for some reason to do that. She always wondered what it would feel like to kiss someone, but she never imagined it to feel so _good._ And kissing her crush made it that much better.

Not waiting for a reaction from him, Kuki threw her arms around him, giving him a soft hug. "Thanks Wally." She said while putting her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" Wally managed to say. He was still in shock from when Kuki had kissed him, and now she was hugging him. Not that he minded of course.

"Everything." She replied. She saw Wally smile and she smiled back when he placed his head on top of hers. _Just like on the Ferris wheel… _She thought. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt as happy as she did now. The boy she had the biggest crush on liked her back, and here she was hugging him and he wasn't trying to push her away.

"Yeh know," Wally said suddenly. "Of all the people that Ah could've gotten stuck with here, Ah'm glad it was you."

She giggled. "Me too Wally. Me too."

* * *

**So…? Was it fluffy enough for you? I hope so. It was actually pretty hard to write, but I tried my best. I also tried to stay away from the whole 'saying I love you, and then kissing' thing. (okay so there was a kiss, but it was just on the cheek!) I like that stuff, but I think it's good to have something a little different every now and then. Now that I think about it, I've done that a lot with this fic so far.**

**And… sorry to bother you guys more but… I have a question I'd like to ask all of you. I've been debating whether or not the others should come and rescue them now, or wait until the next day. The way I see it, the others would most likely assume that they went home for some reason, or who knows, maybe went out somewhere together (aka a date), and would come back the next day or later that night. I was thinking about it and I thought it would be very weird if they rescued them right away. (after all they have no idea where they are)**

**Well I just wanted your opinion on it. Should they be rescued now, or the next day? Now that I think about it, if they are rescued the next day, I could more fluff in the next chapter too! If you don't want to answer, then that's fine too. I'll figure it out.**

**Wow, that was long. But I'm done now! I'll shut up.**

**-Stephanie :)**


	10. Wondering

**Guess who's back? Yeah, I finally got this chapter done. I totally understand if you thought I was discontinuing this or something since the last time I updated was...3 months ago? Wow, that's depressing. But I promise I'll finish this! I also apologize for my lack of updating. School has been hectic for a while now, but it's almost over so that's good. **

**And not to mention I had to rewrite the beginning of this 3 times cause I didn't like it, and then I get halfway done with this chapter, and then my laptop decides to crash. So I had to write the whole thing over. I hate technology sometimes. Okay I'm done rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND. But I do own the video game I made up in this chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Wondering**

At the Treehouse:

Numbuh Five was still on one of the couches in the main room reading a magazine. Numbuh Two was still playing the video game he and Numbuh One were playing earlier, trying for a new high score. Numbuh One had left a long time ago claiming he had lots of paperwork to do.

By now it was late and the sun had already gone down. They would be heading off to bed soon. Right now they were using the moment to relax.

"Hey have either of you seen Numbuh Three?" Numbuh One said as he re-entered the room.

"No. She's probably in her room or something." Numbuh Five said from the couch.

"No she's not. I just looked and she wasn't in there."

"Well maybe she's somewhere else. Maybe with Numbuh Four? After all she was looking for him earlier." Numbuh Five reminded him.

"Really? When?" Numbuh Two said scratching his head.

Numbuh Five grabbed her hat from her head and hit him on the head with it. "Before fool!"

"Hey! Ow! That hurt! I didn't notice." He said rubbing his head.

"Well maybe if you weren't so caught up in that stupid video game of yours, you would've noticed."

Numbuh Two looked insulted at her comment and paused his game. "Yipper Space Galaxy is not stupid. It requires skill and lots of smarts to navigate through some of the levels." He said as if this was a well known fact.

"Okay knock it off you two." Numbuh One interrupted before they could start arguing. "You're probably right Numbuh Five. I'll go look."

"Is there a reason you need her?" She questioned.

"Not really. Just to…you know…see if she's handling things okay."

"Alright. See ya Numbuh One." Numbuh Five went back to reading her magazine and Numbuh Two resumed playing his video game.

Numbuh One headed off down the hallway towards Numbuh Four's room. He should have known to look there earlier. He did remember Numbuh Thee come in earlier and ask if they knew where Numbuh Four was. So obviously, she was looking for him. And he figured that since she didn't come back, that meant that she found him and everything was alright. Well he was about to find out.

As his hand swung open the door to Numbuh Four's room, he never would've expected to find his room empty. _That's strange. _He thought. _If Numbuh Three's not here then where else would she be? Maybe back in her room perhaps?_

He thought it was worth a shot. That was the only other likely place for her to be at this hour since she would not be outside this late. But again, he was disappointed as he found no Numbuh Three in her room.

_Huh. So no Numbuh Three or Numbuh Four? Where are they? _Numbuh One was stumped. He knew that neither of them would go anywhere without telling someone where they were going and yet they were no where to be seen. He started to panic but then remembered that he could always do a Treehouse scan. He decided that was the best option to take right now so he headed to his own room.

The Treehouse Scanner could tell you the exact location of the operatives in the Treehouse without having to actually search the whole place yourself. He had used this only once before but he still remembered how to use it.

He closed his bedroom door behind him as he entered and ran over to the Treehouse scanner. It was built in to one of the computers he had in his room, specifically the one that he used to contact Moonbase. He hurriedly typed in a bunch of passwords and started the scan. He was afraid of the results. For some reason, he felt as if he somehow knew that they weren't in the Treehouse.

_But if they aren't here, then where could they have gone?_

_Maybe they went out somewhere._

_And didn't tell anyone? I don't think they would do that._

_Maybe they didn't want to anyone to know where they were going._

_But surely they would've been back by now._

Numbuh One's continuous mental battle of the possibilities raged on until the scan was done.

Numbuh One stared wide-eyed at the screen. "No…" he whispered.

The Treehouse scan showed that Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four were no where in the entire Treehouse.

_That's what I was afraid of… Okay. Just relax. Maybe the others would know something?_ He didn't truly believe that they would, but one way or another he needed to let them know what he had found out.

He took a deep breath and exited the room. Obviously Numbuh Five heard him come out of his room and saved him the trouble of beginning his sentence which he had forgotten.

"So did you find her?"

"No. I checked Numbuh Four's room like you said and neither he nor Numbuh Three were there. I also checked Numbuh Three's room again just to be on the safe side and still nothing. And I just did a Treehouse scan and they are not in the Treehouse at all."

"Really? Well maybe they went somewhere and lost track of time. You know how those two get if they're alone." Numbuh Five pointed out.

"Maybe. I thought that too but I wasn't sure."

"Aw relax. Numbuh Five thinks they're fine."

"But I can't help but think something may have happened to them."

"What could possibly have happened to them?" Numbuh Two asked.

"I don't know. What if they got into some sort of trouble?"

"You know they would contact you if they were in trouble. Numbuh Five says that Numbuh Three probably went looking for Numbuh Four because she wanted him to go with her somewhere and they just aren't back yet."

"Yeah Numbuh One. They're probably heading back right now." Numbuh Two agreed.

"Hmm…yes. That might be."

"Look. They'll be here in the morning. Numbuh Five says we all go to sleep and if they're not back, then we can worry. But I'm telling you they're _fine_."

Numbuh One at that point chose to believe what Numbuh Five was saying. She almost never talked in first person. The only time she would ever do that was when she was trying to make a point, so he could tell that she was serious.

"You're probably right. Well goodnight." Numbuh One said and left the room.

"You know where I think they were?" Numbuh Two asked Numbuh Five as he turned off his game.

"Where?" Said Numbuh Five without much interest.

"On a _date_."

Numbuh Five raised her eyebrows at the chubby boy in front of her. She didn't expect that kind of an answer but she knew something she could say that he wouldn't expect either.

"Numbuh Two if they really went on a date don't you think we would know about it? You know Numbuh Four wouldn't be able to keep quiet and would make a big scene about it."

Numbuh Two chuckled. "You make a good point. And Numbuh Three would probably have told you about it huh?"

"Probably. Now if you don't mind, Numbuh Five is going to bed."

"Yeah, me too."

And with that, they both left to go to their rooms for the night.

Meanwhile, at the mansion:

Numbuh Three and Four were still in the mansion's basement sitting side by side leaning on each other. Despite the cell being poorly lit and the cold breeze that would occasionally blow through the window, they were pretty comfortable. After all, they now knew how they felt about each other.

They hadn't said anything for a while since there wasn't really anything left for them to say. It would be nice if they could get out of there and be in the nice and comfy Treehouse with the others but they weren't complaining.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Numbuh Three wondered aloud.

"What they usually do. Numbuh Five reading or listening to music, Numbuh Two playin' some type of video game and Numbuh One complaining there aren't any missions."

She smiled at that. "Yeah probably… Do you think they noticed we're gone yet?"

"Ah'm sure they have."

"Then why aren't they here yet?"

"They don't know where we are. For all they know we could have gone home. For all we know they could've already started looking. But it's getting late. They'll probably come tomorrow. So we're gonna have to stay here for the night."

"Okay…" Numbuh Three sounded a little disappointed that they would have to stay here for the night, but hey, nothing's ever perfect. "I guess we should get to sleep then huh?"

"Yeah. Ah'm pretty tired." Numbuh Four took his head off of Numbuh Three's and removed his arms from around her. She looked disappointed that the moment had to end.

He then proceeded to lie on the floor on his back and gestured for Numbuh Three to come next him. She smiled and took that spot next to him and laid on her back as well.

"The ground isn't comfortable…" She noticed as she lay down.

"It's only for tonight." Numbuh Four said. He placed his right arm around her shoulders and brought her close. "At least Ah have you."

She giggled and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Wally. That's sweet." She said as kissed his cheek again. To her, it felt even better doing it a second time and she wasn't as nervous either.

"Aren't yeh scared?" He asked out of the blue.

"Why would I be scared?"

"Of having another nightmare."

"Not when I have you to protect me from them." She said as she looked into his eyes.

This time, it was him who was flattered. He even gathered up the courage to kiss her on the cheek for the first time.

She giggled and blushed a deep pink. _Thank goodness for the lack of lighting in here! But he's so sweet! I feel so loved!_

"Goodnight Kooks." Numbuh Four said from next to her.

"Goodnight Wally." She responded. She closed her eyes and sighed. _Could this day have ended any better? Sure we're kinda stuck here and all, but I'm happy that we are. I got to tell Wally how I feel and he feels the same! What more could a girl want?_

And she truly meant what she said earlier about not having to worry about another nightmare. He was there to protect her from them now. And after tonight, she knew he always was and always would be.

In the morning:

Numbuh Three awoke to the morning sunlight coming through the barred window. At first she thought she was in her bed at the Treehouse but the cold, hard flooring would prove otherwise. _Where am I? I don't remember falling asleep on the floor… _

Slowly, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She saw dark grey walls but more importantly, she saw Numbuh Four lying next to her. For a moment she was extremely confused as she failed to recall what had happened yesterday. But soon enough everything became clear to her.

_Wow, I can't believe that really happened to me. I thought for sure I was having another dream. But then again it felt too real to be just a dream. It was real. I can't believe it! I'm so happy! Wally is so sweet._

She sat up on the floor, careful not to wake up Numbuh Four. Her back really hurt from lying on the hard floor all night. So she decided to get up and stretch out a little. Right when she stood up, she saw Numbuh Four stir and slowly sit up. He looked right at her and seemed to be experiencing the same confusion she was when she woke up, before realization hit him.

"Good morning. How long have you been up?" He asked her as he got up to stretch too.

"Just a minute or two. Did you sleep well?"

"Kinda. The floor was really uncomfortable so that made fallin' asleep hard but since Ah was with yeh that made meh feel a little better and yeh know… Yes and no."

She laughed at his rambling. "Yeah me too."

He seemed relieved that she understood the way he felt. He stopped stretching but it did not seem to do anything to help his back. All of a sudden, he thought of something.

"Yeh didn't have a nightmare again did ya?"

"No I didn't." She had just realized that too. She didn't remember dreaming about anything at all. _I wonder why…_ "How did you know?"

"Well Ah figured yeh would've woken up in the middle of the night and yeh didn't so…"

"Yeah that's true. Maybe they're finally gone! Maybe they won't bother me anymore! Isn't that great Wally?"

She had a huge smile on her face and that made him smile. "It sure is. Now yeh won't be freaked out by them."

"I know! This is wonderful! Thank you Wally! You're the best!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug which he returned.

Numbuh Three looked more and more like her usual self now and Numbuh Four couldn't be happier. After all he missed that part of her when she started having those nightmares.

He pulled away and smiled at her. She did the same.

"So what do we do now?"

He thought for a moment. "Wait for the others to come and rescue us."

"You think they're going to come?"

"Ah don't think. Ah _know_."

Treehouse:

Numbuh One woke up pretty late that morning. Usually he woke up around 8:00 but for some reason he found himself up at 9:42. It was unusual for him to wake up late and today was no exception. He didn't even go to bed that late so he had no idea what caused him to sleep in.

He decided to go get some breakfast for a change since he usually skipped. When he arrived, Numbuh Two and Five were already there eating some Rainbow Munchies.

He didn't give them a chance to say anything and quickly asked them what had been on his mind since last night. "So have Numbuh Three and Four come back yet?"

"I don't know. I didn't see them this morning. Maybe they're sleeping in?" Numbuh Two said.

That's not the answer he wanted to hear. Immediately, he began to panic. He didn't say anything and instead raced off to check their rooms for their presence. But they weren't any different than he had found them last night.

Without thinking, he ran to his room and ran another Treehouse Scan just to be on the safe side. And the same thing came up on the scanner as it did last night. Nothing.

_Okay, okay don't panic. Just keep calm and think. Where else could they possibly be? Hmm… I don't know why, but maybe they went home for some reason._

He quickly picked up the closest phone he could find and phoned both of their homes. Both of their parents said the same thing: they were sleeping over at a friend's house, which would mean the Treehouse. And since they weren't in the Treehouse, that meant that they were completely missing.

_Now_ Numbuh One was freaking out. Now he certainly thought something had happened to them. He sped back into the kitchen where Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five were done eating and having some sort of conversation but he didn't even stop to think about that.

"They're missing!"

Numbuhs Two and Five looked up at him with shocked faces.

"Missing? Are you sure Numbuh One? Are you sure you didn't –"

"Yes I'm sure! I scanned the Treehouse, checked their rooms, and even called home to see if they were there and they're not!"

"But I thought that they were running late!" Numbuh Two protested. "Maybe they still are."

"No they're not! They would've come back to sleep and they didn't. Numbuh Five is just as surprised as you are."

"Exactly. Come on guys, we're going on a rescue mission!"

"But Numbuh One, we don't even know where they are! They could be anywhere!" Numbuh Two pointed out.

"True. But I have a feeling I know who's behind this. Who would capture two of our teammates and would _want_ us to come rescue them?"

"Father?"

"Precisely. Numbuh Two fire up the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!" Numbuh One ordered.

Numbuh Two saluted him and ran off to his room closely followed by Numbuhs One and Five.

_Don't worry guys! We're coming!_

_

* * *

_**So that's it for now. **

**The next chapter will be obviously, the rescue. Not sure how I'm going to have that work out yet, but once I figure that out I'll start writing it. And once I decide if someone should get hurt or not. lol I'm so evil.  
**

**And sorry if it was kinda boring, but it was needed. But I tried to make it somewhat fluffy cause I said I would do that!  
**

**And not to mention it's 3 o'clock in the morning right now and I have to wake up in about 4 hours for school. Oh, that should be fun...**

**Review? I'd be happy. **

**-Stephanie :]  
**


	11. A Much Needed Rescue

**You don't have to say it, I know. I suck at updating. But I finally did. I hope this chapter can make up for the lack of updating.**

**And I don't usually do this but since I did not respond to any reviews from last chapter, to my reviewers:**

**imasmurf93: You know I wouldn't have minded if you did message me. Maybe nagging will get me to update faster. Here's the next chapter!**

**Laurie43: Thanks! I thought the last chapter was pretty boring because nothing exciting really happened, but I guess you're right. Hopefully this one will be better!**

**DarthWill3: Thanks, I try. And huh, those are some interesting ideas, but sadly no. Read on to find out what happens!**

**NinjaSheik: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**ImmortalDarkPassion: Yeah, I know it's just that I feel bad when I make people wait so long for just one chapter. And I took what you said about them getting hurt into consideration and she does end up getting hurt. I don't know if it's really the best, but I tried. And yeah I know what you mean! I can't stand Wally/Abby or Kuki/Hoagie either unless it's some type of friendship fic. And thank you so much for saying that! It really means a lot! Sorry the update wasn't fast but here it is!**

**WMHSCheerioBrittany: Hmmm...so they both should get hurt? Sounds good to me! Hehehe... Here's the update!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Thanks! I love them too! That's why I decided to write about them! Thanks for saying that! Here's the next chapter!**

**Shizuku Tsukishima749: Thanks, I thought it was cute too! Here you go! Now you can see if they find them!**

**KNDnumbuh007: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you appreciate the accent! I was thinking about not doing that anymore but I'll keep doing it. And I'm kind of a fluff head too, lol. I love it! Sorry the update wasn't that soon, but here it is!**

**Alapso: Well, here it is! Thanks for reviewing!**

**See? I didn't forget about you guys! And you guys rock! You're all awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own, Codename: Kids Next Door.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Much Needed Rescue**

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was started up and into the sky in no time. Numbuh Two had grabbed his backpack which was full of his latest inventions and other weapons before heading on to the ship. He knew that if they were going to the Delightful Children's mansion, they might end up in a battle so he thought it was better to bring them just in case.

He was still a little shaken up about the events that had occurred the past couple of days and wasn't one hundred percent sure about assuming that his teammates were being held captive and by Father no less. Still, it was best not to disagree with your leader and go against orders. So here he was flying the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. towards its destination: The Delightful Children from down the Lane's mansion.

Since the mansion wasn't too far away, Numbuh One had used the opportunity and started to talk almost the second they were off the ground.

"Alright team, so here's the deal: it's more than likely that Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four are somewhere in that mansion. It's also likely that Father is waiting for us, so we may face a battle. So, our goal is simple: we find Numbuhs Three and Four and fight if we have to!"

It felt a little weird not having his whole team with him, but he would not let that stop him from explaining the situation and to give his remaining operatives a quick debriefing of the mission.

"Numbuh Two! Activate the camouflage so we aren't seen! We don't need Father to know that we are coming and have him launch a surprise attack on us."

"Roger!" Numbuh Two pressed a small blue button next to the steering wheel which made the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. invisible. They could still see every past of the ship so to them, nothing had changed. But from the outside, it was as if nothing was there.

It was a pretty useful invention and would definitely make missions a lot easier. And it's a good thing Numbuh Two had the time to install it on all of their ships since they always took a different ship every time.

They got onto the property easily and Numbuh Two had hidden the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in a bunch of bushes off to the side of the mansion.

"Good idea Numbuh Two. Now turn off the camouflage, grab a weapon and let's get going." Numbuh One said picking up a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. (the gumball gun) for himself and heading out of the ship. Numbuh Five grabbed a M.U.S.K.E.T. (mustard gun).

He pressed the blue button which made the ship visible once again and ran to the back of the ship where they kept their weapons. He grabbed a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. for himself and decided to bring along two extras for Numbuh Three and Four. He slipped the two weapons inside his backpack and grabbed it before following Numbuh One and Numbuh Five out of the ship.

He met the others by the bushes who were peeking out of them and just looking at the mansion.

"So what's the plan Numbuh One?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Hmm… I say we stay low and try to find another way in. The front door is too obvious. Let's go." The leader commanded.

They all crept silently across the front lawn to avoid being seen. Soon, they were all crouched down below one of the mansion's many windows.

"So…what next?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Try opening that window." Numbuh One pointed to the window they were sitting beneath.

Numbuh Two stood up and tried pulling it open, but no such luck. "It won't open. It's stuck!"

Numbuh One let out an annoyed growl. "Try that one."

Numbuh Two went over to the window on his left and tried with all his might to open it, but to no avail. "No good. This one won't open either."

Another annoyed growl. "Alright. Everyone spread out and try to find a way in."

Numbuh One continued with the windows they were just near. Numbuh Two went off to the left side of the mansion, so Numbuh Five took the right side.

She went to the closest window and tried to open it. Nothing. The next one. Didn't even budge. But before she could try the third, something happened. The ground began to shake and part of the mansion's lower half seemed to disappear into the ground and a flight of stairs that let downwards appeared.

"Hey guys! Check this out." She called to her two teammates.

"What is it? Did you find a way…? Whoa…" Numbuh One was speechless at what he saw.

"What do you think this is?" Numbuh Two said confused.

"It must be some type of underground tunnel or something. Let's see where it goes." Numbuh One didn't wait for any type of rejection from his friends and headed down the steps in front of the others. Numbuh Five followed not long after that and Numbuh Two soon followed her.

As soon as Numbuh Two took the first step down, the part of the ground that had disappeared to let them in had closed back up and they were quickly left in darkness.

"Does anybody have a flashlight or something?" Numbuh One called out from ahead somewhere.

"I do. Just hold on a second." Numbuh Two fumbled around in his backpack and felt around for the flashlight he knew he had in there. Soon a light flickered on and Numbuh Two handed it to Numbuh One.

"Thank you. Now I suggest that we all stick together since its dark."

He flashed the light around him and there were walls on his left and walls on his right. But straight ahead of them was a long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Come on guys. Let's see where this leads."

Five figures slowly approached the big black chair that was facing away from them. They spoke in a happy, almost excited voice.

"Father our guests have arrived."

Without turning around, the figure in the chair spoke. "Excellent. When the time is right you will go down and greet them. You know what to do."

"Yes Father." The five voices replied.

Father started laughing an evil laugh and soon the Delightful Children followed suit.

Numbuhs One, Two and Five were following the long dark hall until Numbuh One came to a sudden halt.

"Why did you stop?" Numbuh Two said almost bumping into Numbuh One.

"The hall splits at the left," Numbuh One pointed the ray of light from the flashlight to the left, "and the right." He said showing them there was another hall to their right too.

"So…which way do we go?" Numbuh Five looked down the hall on the left and the one on the right. They both looked very similar so there was no way to tell the difference between them.

"Let's try this way." Numbuh One pointed to the right and followed that hall with Numbuh Two and Five close behind. It wasn't long until they stopped again, but this time for a very different reason.

"Oww!" Numbuh One cried out as he rubbed his face.

"What happened?" Numbuh Five asked.

"I walked into the wall."

"You have the flashlight! How could you not see it?" Numbuh Two asked.

"I was checking to see if there were any more hallways!"

"Well let's head back and go the other way this time." Numbuh Five suggested.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Numbuh One said still rubbing the sore spot on his face.

They turned around and this time went the other way. When they got to the end of that hallway there was another fork in the road.

"Oh great! Which way should we go this time?" Numbuh One said getting annoyed.

"Well we went right last time and that didn't work so let's try the left this time." Numbuh Two said.

Everyone agreed on the decision and this time they went to the left. And before they knew it…

"Another dead end! Ugh! This is getting really annoying! Let's go back…" said an annoyed Numbuh One.

As they turned around and got a little farther down the hall they noticed something.

"Hey guys look there!" Numbuh Two pointed to something on the wall. There a little bit above their heads was a lit candle.

"Hmm…interesting." Numbuh One said as he studied the candle for about 5 seconds before continuing on down the hall deciding that the candle was not that interesting.

The others shrugged and followed their leader. Soon they came across yet another fork.

"Another one? When will these things end?" Numbuh One said more to himself than anyone.

"Hey guys, I think we should go this way." Numbuh Two said as he peeked down one of the hallways.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't lead to another dead end…"

"It won't." Numbuh Two said quite smugly.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that it won't?" Numbuh One challenged.

"There's another candle down this hallway. So far the hall we went through that got us to the right place had a candle in it and the ones that got us to a dead end didn't."

"Well it's worth a shot."

They went down the hall that had the candle and soon they came across another fork.

"See? No dead end. And look! There's another candle down this hallway…" Numbuh Two said already heading down said hallway.

"Good work Numbuh Two! Let's just keep following the candles and see where this heck of a maze leads us." Numbuh One said proud of their new discovery. He and Numbuh Five followed behind Numbuh Two who now had turned the flashlight off since they had light from the candles and continued on with the labyrinth.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." Was her reply.

"One…two…three!" they both counted together with their fists clenched tight. On three, they turned their fists into a shape they hoped would beat the other.

"Yes! I win! Scissors cut paper." Numbuh Three exclaimed, happy that she had won.

"Best two out of three?" Numbuh Four asked.

"Sure! But I'm still gonna win!"

"Ha! In your dreams!"

Again they got ready and counted to three. "One…two…three!"

"Ha! Rock beats scissors!" Numbuh Four said proud of his win.

"You haven't won yet! We're tied so we'll have one more round to decide the winner!"

"Fine!"

This was it. The sudden death round. The round that would prove who was better at rock, paper, scissors.

"One…two…three!"

Scissors and scissors.

"One…two…three!"

Again, both had scissors.

"Stop using scissors!" Numbuh Three said.

"You stop!"

"I asked you first!"

"Well I asked you second!" He countered.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"One…two…three!"

But this time there was no draw.

"Paper beats rock!" she showed him by putting her hand over his fist. "I win!"

"How does paper beat rock anyway?"

"I don't know. But it does!" She giggled. "Everyone knows that silly!"

"Whateva." He said and took a seat on the floor against the back wall.

"Don't worry Wally! That game is based on luck anyways." She said sitting next to him.

"Yeah Ah know… Ah just wish we were back at the Treehouse. There's nothing ta do here!" He complained.

"Yeah… But like you said, the other will come and save us!" she said with a cheery smile.

"You seem like your back to your old happy self again." He stated.

"Yup! But I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey what are friends for?"

She gave a contented sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder and he let her do it. It was silent but neither seemed to be bothered by it. In fact they seemed to enjoy the silence as it was rather comforting to them. This continued on for a while until Numbuh Three thought she heard something. She picked her head up and kept it still hoping that if she remained like that she would hear the noise again.

"Did you hear that?" She decided to ask.

"No."

"There it is again! It sounds like voices!"

"Yeah. I hear it too!" The voices were distant indeed, but they were definitely getting closer.

"You think it's Numbuh One?"

"It has to be!"

As if to answer their question, Numbuh One and the others were seen at the end of the hallway. As soon as they spotted their lost teammates, they ran right over.

"Guys! Are you alright?"

Numbuh Three and Four ran to the bars of the cell and grabbed them to get as close as possible to their friends.

"Yeah we're fine. Man am Ah glad you guys showed up!"

"Believe me, we've been worried about you two. We had no idea where you were!" Numbuh One redirected his attention to Numbuh Two. "Numbuh Two do you have anything that will get them out of there?"

Numbuh Two dug around in his backpack for a bit before pulling out another B.L.A.S.T.U.H. "Don't worry. I found the problem and fixed it. This one should work just fine." He put it on the lock to the cell door and Numbuh Three and Four backed up a bit so they would not get hit by the blast.

BOOM! At last the door was open and Numbuh Three and Four could get out. And that's just what they did.

They gathered outside the cell with the others and were prepared to leave.

"Good. Now let's get out of here." Numbuh One started to lead the team to the exit but he didn't get too far. Because there at the end of the hall were none other than the Delightful Children. This time they were in a new machine. It was rather small, and looked sort of like a UFO with the Delightful Children in the glass dome on the top.

"Aww… Are you leaving already? But we didn't have a chance to play. But now we're going to make sure you stay long enough so we get that chance!" They said from their strange new machine.

"I don't think so you brats! Kids Next Door! Battlestations!" Numbuh One commanded.

Numbuh Two reached into his backpack and pulled out the extra weapons he brought for Numbuh Three and Four and quickly threw it to them.

They caught them and joined in with the others who were already firing at the Delightful Children. The Delightful Children made no attempt to dodge their attacks and simply laughed.

"Silly Kids Next Door! Your pathetic weapons are no match for our new machine! I think it's time you were finally put in your place!"

As their weapons were doing nothing to harm the Delightful Children, they decided to stop firing and save their ammo. They gave each other the 'What should we do now?' look and waited for someone to say something.

It wasn't long before Numbuh One yelled, "Run!"

They all quickly ran down the hallway but before they could reach the first hallway that had a candle, the Delightful Children beat them there and their machine had suddenly grown legs and prevented them from going that way.

They came to a halt in front of them and had no choice but to go the other way. They ran as fast as they could hoping that maybe they would out run the Delightful Children but they were right behind them.

Pretty soon the hallway they were going down came to an end.

"Oh great! Not another dead end!" Numbuh One yelled, annoyed.

"Finally! There's nowhere left to run Kids Next Door! We have you now!"

The five members of Sector V were against the wall thinking that this was the end. There was no place they could run. The Delightful Children had them right where they wanted them. Or did they?

Suddenly, the wall Sector V was leaning against started to rise up. They almost fell over due to most of their weight being on the wall but caught themselves. They turned around, confused as to what was happening.

In a couple of seconds, the wall was completely up and they were now looking into one of the mansion's rooms. Seeing their chance, they quickly stepped into the large room and turned to face the Delightful Children but they were no longer there.

Turning back around, they didn't see the Delightful Children or their machine anywhere. This gave them the chance to study their surroundings and figure out where in the mansion they were. It was oddly familiar…

"This looks like the main room. And look! There's the door! Finally, we can go home…" Numbuh One said. (the room in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.)

They all shrugged and started for the door until…

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up!"

Sector V turned around and saw Father at the bottom of the huge staircase. It looked like he had been waiting there for them but they had not seen him when they looked around.

"Well we wouldn't want you guys leaving now would we?" Father said. He quickly put up a wall of flames in front of the front door so that they could not escape. "That's better."

"We will defeat you Father! We always do!" Numbuh One shouted.

"Well someone seems a bit confident Mr. Uno. I think it's about time you Kids Next Door learn your place once and for all!" Father was in flames now. He obviously didn't like the fact that the Kids Next Door busted out two of their teammates and well, just the fact that they were in his house usually made him mad. He threw a giant fireball in their direction.

They just barely dodged the flames but managed not to get hurt.

"Kids Next Door! Battlestations!" Numbuh One commanded yet again.

All of them fired their weapons at Father but just like the Delightful Children, their weapons were having no effect on him. Father had his flames protecting him and he was laughing at their attempts to harm him.

"Fools! Don't you kids know that mustard and gum balls aren't enough to stop someone as evil as me?" Father bragged. He then attempted to throw a fireball at Numbuh Five but she ran out of the way.

"Numbuh One! We need a plan!" She shouted.

"I know! I just need to think of one!" He responded, dodging another fireball.

"I have one!" Numbuh Two announced. "You guys just distract Father and when I say so get him near the piano!" Numbuh Two proceeded to run off towards the piano that was in a corner of the room and the others followed his orders.

"Hey Father! Bet you can't get me!" Numbuh One taunted.

"Why you little…" Father threw a fireball at Numbuh One but missed as he knew that it was coming.

While Father was distracted, Numbuh Three was able to hit him with some gum balls which of course, made him angry.

He now had his attention completely on her and was throwing fireballs at her in a fury. It didn't even seem that anyone could throw anything that fast but Father could. She was doing a pretty good job of dodging them until she tripped and dropped her weapon. This gave Father a clear shot of her since she was down.

Numbuh Four saw this and quickly ran towards her. It was a race between him and Father. Whoever could get to her first would decide her fate. Father laughed as he realized she was now an easy target. He threw a fireball at her thinking that he would win but Numbuh Four was faster. He got to her just in time and pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately, he didn't pay much attention as to where he was pushing her and he ended up flying straight into the wall.

"Wally! Are you okay?" Numbuh Three asked in concern. "Are you hurt?"

"Oww… Ah'm okay. It's just my hand…"

"Oh no! You are hurt and it's all my fault!"

"No it's not. Ah'll be alright. Ah promise." He told her.

She wasn't so sure about that but decided to believe him.

Numbuh Five had distracted Father seeing as Numbuh Four was hurt and Numbuh One had gone to help Numbuh Two.

"Guys! A little…help here!" Numbuh Five panted. She was getting tired of dodging fireball after fireball.

Numbuh Three and Four saw their opportunity and fired at Father and hit him. He now took his attention away from Numbuh Five and onto Three and Four.

"Hey guys! Are yeh almost done over there?" Numbuh Four called to Numbuhs One and Two.

"Almost! Just a little longer." They responded.

"Numbuh Four, look out!" Numbuh Five called to him.

"Huh?" He wasn't paying attention and Father turned that into his advantage by throwing a fireball at him. This time, it was Numbuh Four in trouble and Numbuh Three decided that she owed him for saving her so she ran towards him. She got there in time to push him out of the way, but she wasn't so lucky this time.

She had managed to push Numbuh Four to safety but she got hit with the fireball and was sent backwards into the wall.

"No! Kuki!" Numbuh Four called after her. He crawled over to her to see if she was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Numbuh Four! Bring her over here!" Numbuh One called to him.

Sure he was mad at Father for hurting her and wanted to get back at him for doing so, but he didn't question his leader and picked up Numbuh Three, who was now unconscious, despite the pain in his one hand and brought her over to where Numbuh One and Two were. Numbuh Five had also decided to join them.

"Well, well. This looks like it's the end of the line for you kids!" Father said as he neared the piano.

"Everyone, run!" Numbuh Two shouted. Everyone ran towards the door (which no longer was blocked because the flames were gone) as fast as they could. Numbuh Two pulled a controller out of his pocket and pressed a button which activated the B.L.A.S.T.U.H. he had put underneath the piano.

Father was still standing right next to it so by the time Numbuh Two had hit the button, the piano exploded and sent Father flying across the room.

They didn't stop to look back to see if he was going to follow them, they just ran. Numbuh Two ran a little bit ahead of them so he could get to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. faster so by the time everyone was in, they could leave right away.

Numbuh Two practically flew into the driver's seat and as soon as everyone was on board he took off towards the Treehouse.

Numbuh Four had put Numbuh Three down in the back of the ship where they had something like a couch so she could lay down.

"Numbuh Four are you okay?" Numbuh One asked.

"Yeah. It's just my hand. Ah'm more worried about her though. She got hit by one of Father's fireballs…"

"It's okay. She'll be fine. Numbuh Two are we almost back at the Treehouse?"

"We are now." He said as he parked the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. inside his room.

"Alright. Let's get you two to the med lab."

* * *

**Okay so sorry the fight wasn't that great... I had a tough time with it.**

**And I've been thinking about ending this story pretty soon since I can't think of anything else that should happen. If you have any ideas, please let me know! **

**And I have been thinking about writing something like a sequel to this where they would be in high school but they wouldn't know each other. Hmm...well I'll think a little bit more about that.**

**Reviews anyone? :D  
**


	12. Best Friends Forever

**So, this is the last chapter. I'm kind of shocked myself that I managed to finish this. And I know I did not respond to any reviews last chapter. Sorry. Honestly, I kind of forgot. But I promise I will for this chapter.**

**To my reviewers:**

**NinjaSheik: I apologize the wait was a little long but here's the chapter!  
**

**ImmortalDarkPassion: Aww, thanks! Kuki will be fine, don't worry! Haha, yeah Father and the Delightfuls just don't understand that Sector V is better than them even when they lose every single time. And thank you for saying that! That means a lot! And I'm still thinking about the sequel. Maybe I'll do it.  
**

**DarthWill3: Thanks! And Kuki will make it, don't worry about her. She'll be fine.  
**

**Laurie43: Yeah I know they really did need to escape didn't they? I've kept them there a little too long... And don't worry both of them will be just fine. :) And I'm still thinking about the sequel. Maybe I'll do it.  
**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Yup, they are fine! Here's the last chapter!  
**

**MusicPeaceAndCheese: Sorry the update wasn't too fast but here it is!  
**

**imasmurf93: Kuki is just fine, don't worry! :) Here's the update!**

**YOU ARE ALL SUPER AWESOME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU GUYS! :D**

**Well let's get on with the story and see how I decided to end it shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Is this the last time I get to say that I don't own KND? It is.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Best Friends Forever**

Numbuh Two and Four were both in the kitchen of the Treehouse. They were sitting at the table with a first-aid kit. Numbuh One had insisted that they leave Numbuh Five with Numbuh three in the med lab so she could check for any burns while he checked in with Moonbase.

So here they were in the kitchen. Thankfully, Numbuh Four's hand wasn't broken but it did hurt. So to be on the safe side, Numbuh Two was wrapping an ace bandage around Numbuh Four's left hand.

"And…there!" Numbuh Two said as he finished wrapping the ace bandage and set the two pieces of metal in place so it wouldn't come undone. "All done! Just keep that on for a couple of days and you'll be as good as new!"

"Alright! Now let's go see how Kuki is doing!" Numbuh Four rushed out of the room so fast it was like he disappeared into thin air.

Numbuh Two closed up the first-aid kit and followed Numbuh Four down to the med lab. When he got there, the first thing he saw was Numbuh Four already by Numbuh Three's side. She was lying on a bed with a white sheet that covered her up to her neck. He also noticed that her eyes were still shut.

On the right side of the room stood Numbuh Five and she seemed a little shocked and annoyed of the two boys' sudden appearance in the room. To save himself from his teammate's possible yelling, Numbuh Two quickly spoke.

"So how is she?"

"She'll be fine. No major injuries or anything. All she needs is some rest." She answered. There was no bitterness in her response at all and she seemed relieved to give them the good news.

"That's great! I'm glad she'll be okay."

Numbuh Five replied with a nod of the head and then there was silence. Everyone looked back and forth at one another silently asking that someone speak. Finally, Numbuh Five broke it.

"So how's your hand Numbuh Four? Will you live?" she joked.

"Of course Ah will. Ah can handle anything!"

"Yeah uh-huh. Of course you can." She said with little interest in Numbuh Four's bold statement.

Once again a silence filled the room. Numbuh Four sat next to Numbuh Three's bed on a chair he pulled up beside it, Numbuh Two had joined Numbuh Four by sitting on the opposite side of the bed, and Numbuh Five stared at both of them, unsure of what to do or say next. That is, until an idea popped into her head.

"So…what were you and Numbuh Three doing all alone at the mansion Numbuh Four?"

The question had totally caught Numbuh Four off guard and in reaction to that, he was quick to blush. "Oh uh yeh know…stuff?" And quick to be nervous too.

"Okay. What kind of stuff?"

"We talked for a bit…and then…uh…" He did not want to tell them what happened last night. They would just laugh at him. "We went to sleep."

"That's it? Come on! Something else had to have happened!" Numbuh Two joined in.

"It's none of yeh business!"

"Oh so something else _did_ happen." Numbuh Two gave his friend an evil smile.

"No! Nothing else happened!"

"You're lying!"

"Am not!"

"What's with all the yelling in here?" Numbuh One asked as he entered the room.

"Oh nothing Numbuh One. It's not important." Numbuh Five said a little disappointed. She decided to drop the subject since Numbuh One looked like he wanted to talk to them.

Numbuh Four was grateful that Numbuh One happened to walk in the room at that moment. At least he wouldn't have to embarrass himself any further.

"So what did Moonbase say Numbuh One?"

"Well I reported everything that happened, you know about the mission and all that and they finally got back to me on the whole psychic thing."

"And…?"

"Well they had to do some research on it and they think it has something to do with a certain group of comets that pass through every couple of years. There were reports that some people who have seen them claimed to have the ability to see the future. And a couple of days ago, some passed through here so that might be how Numbuh Three was able to have these visions. Do any of you know if she saw it?"

"Um yeah Ah think she did…"

Everyone turned their attention to Numbuh Four who spoke. They all remained silent awaiting further explanation.

"Ah was getting ready for bed when Ah saw them out of the window so Ah went up on the balcony to get a better look at 'em. Then Numbuh Three came up and we saw the…comets. But we thought they were meteors."

"I see…" Numbuh One rubbed his chin, obviously thinking. "I guess comets can be mistaken for meteors. But if you were there how come you weren't affected?"

Numbuh Four shrugged and said, "I dunno."

"Hmm…well I guess it only affects certain people then. But the point is the effects are only temporary and Numbuh Three should be back to normal tonight after the comets leave the Earth's orbit."

"That's good. I was really beginning to worry about her." Numbuh Two sighed with relief.

"Numbuh Five is glad she won't be bothered by these bad dreams anymore."

"Yes. Well let's leave Numbuh Three alone now so she could get some well deserved rest." Numbuh One ordered them.

Everyone agreed and one by one, they all took one last look at Numbuh Three before leaving the med lab.

For the rest of the afternoon, everyone had found something to keep him or herself busy. Numbuh Five was reading a magazine and would occasionally switch to music. Numbuh Two and Four were playing various video games and were constantly saying how they were going to beat each other in the game they were playing. Numbuh Four was still able to play since he really only needed one hand to push the buttons. Numbuh One had agreed to take a break from whatever work he was doing to play a quick video game with either Numbuh Two or Numbuh Four. Then he would go right back to his work.

Everyone tried their best not to worry about Numbuh Three since she could definitely use some rest. But every so often, someone would go and check on her and then come back saying that she was still asleep.

Finally, Numbuh One decided to order a pizza for dinner. Actually, he ordered three pizzas due to Numbuh Two's large appetite. When it arrived, they gathered in the kitchen and ate their pizza while talking about past missions, Yipper, or anything that came up.

After they finished, everyone agreed to watch the Yipper marathon that was on TV and then head off to bed. Everyone except Numbuh Four. He decided he should go and check on Numbuh Three again first since no one had checked on her in a while. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea and let Numbuh Four do as he wanted.

He had checked on her twice before and both times she was still asleep. So he was surprised to find that she was sitting up and looking around the room. She saw him walk in and immediately her face brightened.

"So you're finally awake huh?" He asked her before she could speak.

"Yeah. How long have I been asleep?"

"All afternoon." He said as he once again sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes. "It doesn't feel like I've been asleep that long."

"Yeah well yeh really needed some rest. We were all really worried about yeh."

"Well I'm alright now."

"Yeh sure? Yeh don't feel any pain at all?"

"No. How about you? How is your hand?" She asked noticing that his left hand had been bandaged.

"It's alright. Nothin' Ah can't handle!"

She giggled at his statement.

"And do yeh know what else?"

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeh don't have ta worry about having bad dreams anymore."

Her expression turned to one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When we were all in here before, Numbuh One said he was talking ta Moonbase and they said your visions were caused by a bunch of comets that come through every so often and its going to be gone tonight." He explained.

"Really?" That's great! But now I can't tell if something bad might happen."

"It's alright. We'll all be more careful from now on."

She nodded. "What did you guys do after Numbuh One told you that?"

"Well we all did what we usually do. Me and Numbuh Two played video games, Numbuh One did some work and sometimes stopped to play a video game with us, and Numbuh Five listened to music and read her magazines."

"You mean I was in here all alone?"

"Well once in a while someone would come in and check oh yeh and stay here for a bit…"

"Did you come in to um…check on me?" She asked rather shyly. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and she was avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah…and Ah did um…well yeh know…" He rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness for he could feel his face heating up too but he continued. "Ah did stay a bit longer than anyone else did."

"Aww…that's so sweet!" She pulled back the sheet from the bed and threw her legs over the side so she could face him. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He let her hug him but he didn't hug her back. She didn't seem to mind. She pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Thanks Wally. Thank you for always being there for me."

"Ah told yeh Ah always would be. Remember?"

She giggled. "Of course I remember. Thank you for cheering me up."

"You're welcome. Now why don't we go join the others and watch some TV?"

"That sounds like a good idea! Let's go!" She got up carefully from the bed, grabbed Numbuh Four's hand (the one that wasn't bandaged) and made her way out of the med lab. When she got to the door she realized she was holding his hand.

"Is this okay?" She asked as she looked down at their hands. "I didn't realize I grabbed your hand and I know you don't really like this kind of stuff and…"

"Kooks!" He interrupted her before she could start rambling. "It's fine."

She smiled at him and together they headed for the main room.

When he let her hold his hand, he had not thought of what the others would say about it if they saw. So he thanked God that the lights were off in the main room and the only form of light came from the TV.

"Hey guys look who decided to join us." Numbuh Four said as he let go of Numbuh Three's sleeve-covered hand.

"Numbuh Three!" Everyone shouted, excluding Three and Four.

"How are you feeling gurl?"

"Feeling better already?"

"So that's what took you so long Numbuh Four." Numbuh One thought out loud.

"Hi guys!" She replied with a wave. "I feel great actually!"

"That's great!"

"I'm happy to see that you're alright Numbuh Three!"

"Why don't you watch some TV with us?" Numbuh One offered.

"Sure!" Just as she was about to sit down on one of the empty couches, Numbuh One said:

"There's some pizza on the kitchen table if you want some. It should still be warm. You must be hungry."

"Okay thanks Numbuh One!" She exclaimed and wandered over to the kitchen to get some pizza.

Numbuh Four meanwhile sat down on the empty couch and waited for Numbuh Three to return. She did soon enough with two pieces of pizza on a paper plate and a can of soda. Seeing a spot next to Numbuh Four, she gladly sat next to him and ate her pizza while watching the Yipper marathon.

They all stayed and watched the marathon until it was over at 11:00 and then decided to go to sleep as it had been a long day and everyone was tired.

They were just about to head off to bed when Numbuh Two called to them. "Hey guys! Come here, look!"

Everyone rushed over to where Numbuh Two was. He was standing in front of one of the windows and looking outside. He pointed to something high up in the sky and they followed his gaze until they saw what had caught his attention. There up in the dark black sky, were the comets.

"These were the things you saw Numbuh Three?" Numbuh One asked.

"Yeah. These were the ones. But they look farther away then when I first saw them." She gazed back at the sky along with the rest of her team. They looked exactly the same as when she first saw them but they seemed a little different somehow.

She wasn't sure how long they were all standing there watching those comets, but it had to have been a while. Once the last comet was out of sight they all backed up from the window.

"Well… I guess they're gone now." Numbuh Two said.

"Yeah… It's a shame. Numbuh Five kinda liked watching those things."

"Alright everyone. We should all be going to bed now." Numbuh One said.

"Yeah you're right Numbuh One. I'm exhausted. Goodnight." Numbuh Two said walking off towards his room.

"Yeah I'm going too. Night." Numbuh Five followed Numbuh Two out of the room.

"Goodnight guys." Numbuh One left for his room as well.

"Well we should get going too, Numbuh Three."

"Yeah…do you mind walking me to my room?" She asked.

"Sure. Let's go."

They walked along in silence down the halls of the Treehouse until they finally came to Numbuh Three's room.

"Well here we are." Numbuh Four stopped in front of Numbuh Three's room and turned to face her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight Wally." She said giving him a hug.

He let her hug him and this time, he actually gave her a slight hug back. "Goodnight Kuki."

After another second or two, they let go of each other. "Well Ah guess Ah should be going then." He turned around and was about to walk away when Numbuh Three stopped him.

"Wait!" She called out after him.

"What?"

"Wait there. I want to give you something."

She ran into her room and over to her bed. On her bed were a couple of rainbow monkeys but she picked up a specific one; The Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey. She pulled apart the two rainbow monkeys so they were separate. She put one of them back on her bed and ran back out in the hall with the other.

"Here, this is for you." She held out her hand with the Rainbow Monkey and waited for him to take it.

He stared at the object in her hand. A…rainbow monkey? Why would she give him something she knew he hated? But then he took a closer look at it and understood. He took it from her and looked at her.

"Are yeh sure yeh want to give this ta me?" He asked confused.

"Yes. This is the Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey. You're supposed to give one to your best friend and then you'll be best friends forever!"

He smiled. He didn't really believe that that would happen just by giving someone a rainbow monkey, but he didn't want to disappoint her. "Thanks Kuki."

"You like it?" She seemed hopeful.

"Yeah. Ah do."

"But you hate rainbow monkeys." She pointed out.

"Yeah but…this one is special."

She smiled and hugged him again. "Thanks Wally. That means a lot to me." Then she leaned to the side and kissed his cheek. She pulled away from him and she noticed his mouth was open in shock. She could also tell that he was blushing even though there was limited light.

"Um…uh…you're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

This time she let him walk away to go to his own room and she went back in hers. She changed into her pajamas and settled herself down in her own bed.

_It's good to be back in my own bed! _She thought. _And it's even better that I won't have nightmares anymore. And I'm glad that Wally took the rainbow monkey. I wasn't sure if he would take it but he did! And I'm so happy! Now we'll be best friends forever!_

She hugged her Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey close to her and sighed happily. "Goodnight Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey. Sweet dreams."

She closed her eyes and this time, she could be sure that she would be free from any nightmares.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well there you have it! The last chapter of Operation: NIGHTMARE.**

**I am really grateful to all of you who have reviewed this story. I definitely couldn't have written all that I did without your support. It really does mean a lot me. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You can all have a cookie of your choice! :)  
**

**Oh, and thanks for putting up with my horrible updating! I know it's something that I'm bad at and I'm going to try and get better at it.**

**So I'm not really sure what I'm going to do next. Maybe write one-shots or maybe I will write a sequel to this. I still have to think about that a bit and come up with ideas. But I will definitely do something.**

**So, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
**


End file.
